Basil, El Ratón Superdetective 2
by Raygirl13
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde la muerte de Rátigan pero la historia no ha acabado. Basil recibirá la visita de Olivia, ya mayor, que acabará convirtiéndose en alguien muy especial, y se verá envuelto en caso más emocionante de su vida! R&R please. Terminada!
1. Recuerdo del pasado

Esther Quesada Gálvez 1 julio 2006

Hola; Soy Raygirl13 y este es mi segundo fanfic en esta web. Mi anterior historia trataba sobre la vida de Timón, del Rey León de Disney. Esta vez no me voy a alejar de la saga Disneyniana, pero voy a plantarme en la historia de Basil, El Ratón Superdetective. Es un personaje al que le tengo un cariño especial, y aunque este cuento tenga partes que no son recomendables para menores, os prometo que intentaré hacerlo tan interesante como me sea posible. Algunos de vosotros ya me conoceréis y sabréis cual es mi estilo de escritura.

Os haré un breve resumen inicial: Han pasado ocho años desde la muerte de Rátigan. La vida de los protagonistas se vuelve a encontrar, aunque todo ha cambiado un poco... Basil recibirá una visita inesperada que le dará la vuelta a su vida mientras una conspiración que se amntiene a la sombra amenaza con destruirla. Sus destinos dependerán de una decisión importante. Alguien tendrá que correr la misma suerte que el antiguo y difunto genio del mal de todo Londres.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lo disfrutéis. Creedme, yo, cada capítulo que tecleo me llena de satisfacción. XD

**_Capítulo 1 – Recuerdo del pasado_**

Dawson estaba sentado en la butaca junto a Basil, leyendo el periódico.

El recorte de periódico colgaba enmarcado encima de la chimenea y había acumulado polvo en los costados a lo largo de los años, aunque la Señora Judson se había encargado siempre de mantenerlo suficientemente limpio.

Dawson dejó el periódico a un lado y se dirigió a contemplar el marco de madera.

―Hay que ver como pasa el tiempo ―Murmuró ―Hoy es el día anterior a la octava víspera de aquella noche. Ya han pasado ocho años y, sin embargo, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer ―Basil no decía nada y continuaba fumando tranquilamente su pipa ―Eso sí ―Continuó Dawson ―gracias a eso nos conocimos usted y yo.

―Y también conoció usted a su queridísima esposa ―La Señora Judson entró en e comedor con una bandeja de magdalenas de queso, una tetera y tazas de té.

―Sí, tiene razón ―Dawson sonrió mientras recordaba aquella noche.

_Ya cuando él y Basil se habían quedado solos y Dawson intentaba despedirse de él, llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla, Dawson se topó cara a cara con una bella mujer, desconsolada por la desaparición de un valioso anillo de esmeraldas que usaba en el tercer dedo de su mano derecha, según acabó deduciendo Basil. Gracias a ese caso, Dawson y Basil acabaron siendo compañeros. _

_Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de años, la misma mujer vino a verles de nuevo por otro asunto más catastrófico: Al parecer, su esposo había sido asesinado a sangre fría por algún demente desconocido... Y, como acostumbra a pasar en estos casos, el autor del crimen era, como no, el mayordomo de la casa, un hombre que había resultado ser un antiguo presidiario de la cárcel más famosa del mundo._

_Después de todo aquel asunto, la Señorita Helen Hamilton y el Doctor Dawson se habían llegado a conocer tan bien que el amor había fluido por sí solo. _

_Un año más tarde, Dawson se había casado con la Señorita Helen y se habían ido a vivir juntos a una casa preciosa y muy espaciosa, dejando así la choza de Baker Street. No obstante, siempre que se lo podía permitir, Dawson se pasaba a visitar a Basil como en los viejos tiempos. Y esa tarde, era justamente lo que había venido a hacer al 221½ de Baker Street._

―A propósito ―La Señora Judson lo sacó de sus pensamientes ―Cómo se encuentra la Señora Dawson?

―Pues muy bien, gracias. ―Contestó él, tomando una pasta de la bandeja ―Me ha dado recuerdos para usted.

―Gracias, déselos también de mi parte ―Y diciendo esto, la Señora Judson volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa radiante.

―Siempre tan amable ―Comentó Dawson.

Tomó su taza de t, se sentó de nuevo en su butaca y dirigió una mirada a Basil.

―Piensa pasarse la vida en soledad? Creo que todavía es joven para...

―Al contrario que usted, querido amigo ―Le interrumpió él, dejando su pipa sobre la mesita de café. ―yo prefiero tener las ideas frescas y claras, sin distracciones.

―Qué quiere decir con eso? ―A Dawson pareció molestarle aquel comentario

―Quiero decir, y, por favor, no se ofenda ―Añadió con tacto ―que el matrimonio no está hecho para mí. El amor entorpece los procesos cerebrales, atonta la mente y la mantiene en trance. Produce confusión y altera gravemente el autocontrol, jugando con las emociones y sentimientos de una persona. Un Detective de mi nivel y clase no puede permitirse ese tipo de contratiempos, me entiende? Por esa razón prefiero mantenerme a la sombra del amor, en plena soledad, y evitando así las relaciones innecesarias.

Dawson se quedó un instante en silencio, intentando descifrar lo que Basil le había dicho. Pocos segundos después, ya tenía la boca abierta para replicarle. Sin embargo, sus palabras quedaron acalladas por el sonido del timbre.

―Vaya, no esperaba más visitas que la suya, Doctor. ―Basil hizo una mueca y se dejó caer de nuevo en su butaca con cierto aburrimiento ―Tal vez sea un cliente. Sería usted tan amable de ir a abrir la puerta, amigo mío?

―Sí,... claro. ―Dawson se quedó con las ganas de replicarle por lo anterior, pero se contuvo y fue a abrir la puerta amablemente.

Frente a él, una enorme pamela cubría la cabeza y no dejaba ver los ojos de una joven vestida de azul, alta y de piel beige rosada.

―Disculpe ―Comenzó a decir con voz delicada y femenina ―Es usted el Señor Dawson?

―Sí, yo mismo... ―El Doctor estaba asombrado frente a aquella bella figura a la que no recordaba conocer. No obstante, algo le decía que aquella joven tenía algo muy familiar. ―Qué... desea, señorita?

Ella sonrió con los ojos ocultos todavía bajo el ala de la pamela. Dawson no recordaba haber visto nunca unos dientes tan blancos y limpios en toda su vida.

―Busco al Señor Basil, el Detective.

―Sí, por supuesto. Entre, está en el salón ―Dawson no dejó de mirarla cuando ella entró con paso elegante y lento.

Se adelantó y entró en el salón antes, dirigiéndose a Basil.

―Tenemos visita ―Le susurró en voz baja

Basil dejó su pipa de nuevo y se levantó a desgana.

―Bueno, bueno, bueno, a quién debo el honor de recibir esta...? ―De repente, al girar la vista hacia la joven, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta hasta que logró terminar la frase dejando escapar aire ―...vez? ―Aquella última palabra le salió como un susurro.

―Usted es el Señor Basil, no es así? ―Él no dijo nada; estaba completamente paralizado, hipnotizado, con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. ―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? ―Sonrió ella ―Usted y el Doctor no han cambiado demasiado ―Al ver que tampoco respondía, acentuó su sonrisa y habló con su voz más dulce e inocente ―Acaso... no se acuerda de mí?

Basil tragó saliva y dejó escapar el aire acumulado en los pulmones.

―Se... Señorita... Flaversham?

Ella rió y subió la cabeza para que le pudieran ver el rostro y los cristalinos ojos aguamarina.

―Por lo que veo, ya sabe pronunciar mi apellido.

―O... Olivia? ―Dawson se sorprendió tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la taza de té se le había resbalado de las manos y se había estampado contra el suelo, partiéndose en pedazos.


	2. La Sonrisa de una Niña

Esther Quesada Gálvez 1 julio 2006

Todavía no he recibido ningún review, pero supongo que la historia no es tan mala, no? Anda, porfavor, animadme un poquito y decidme vuestra opinión sobre este siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**_Capítulo 2 – Sonrisa de niña_**

Olivia Flaversham estaba sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo la taza de porcelana delicadamente entre los dedos y con el platito en la falda.

La Señora Judson se encontraba a su lado, hablando con entusiasmo.

Dawson y Basil se hallaban sentados en sus respectivas butacas. Éste último, con un codo en la pierna y el dorso de la mano correspondiente tapándole la boca.

―Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí de nuevo, querida ―Dijo Judson ―A esta casa le hacía falta un poco de alegría juvenil.

―Es muy amable ―Sonrió Olivia ―pero creo que usted ya se encarga de alegrarla bastante con sus deliciosos postres.

―Ah, eres un cielo, querida mía ―Se sonrojó la otra ―Y pensar que eras tan chiquitita cuando te conocí...

―Sí, tenía 11 años

―Y cuantos tienes ahora?

―Diecinueve.

―Oh, ya eres toda una mujercita. Y qué, ya has encontrado algún pretendiente?

Olivia miró a Basil de reojo y sonrió para sus adentros cuando él giró la cabeza para evitar sus ojos.

―De momento... no ―Dijo, con voz suave

―Vaya, que pena ―Resopló Judson con decepción ―Bueno, ya te llegará. Hay muchos hombres aceptables en Londres. En fin ―Se levantó y tomó la bandeja con el plato de postres vacío ―Discúlpame, voy a recoger todo esto. Vuelvo enseguida.

―Oh, no! Qué tarde que es? ―Dawson se levantó de repente con su reloj de bolsillo en la mano ―Le había prometido a mi Señora que la acompañaría a recoger los libros a la biblioteca! ―Miró a Basil y luego a Olivia ―Lo siento, debo marcharme.

―No se preocupe, ya nos hacemos cargo de ello.

―En fin, me alegro mucho de verte, Olivia. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

―Se lo prometo, Doctor Dawson. ―Sonrió ella

―Adiós, querida ―Le tomó la mano y la besó con galante cuidado para no apretar sus delicados dedos.

―Vaya con Diós, Doctor.

Dawson se despidió de la Señora Judson desde el comedor y se tocó el sombrero mirando a Basil antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse corriendo.

Olivia y Basil permanecieron unos segundos de pie, en silencio, hasta que ella tomó la palabra y recogió su pamela del perchero.

―Bueno, yo debería irme también. El coche me espera fuera y mi padre estará empezando a preocuparse por mí ―Se ató el lazo de la pamela y miró a Basil con una sonrisa ―De verdad que me alegro mucho de verte. Espero también que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto.

Él asintió con una media sonrisa. No sabía porqué, pero desde el mismo instante en que había vuelto a ver a Olivia, el corazón no había dejado de palpitarle con la fuerza de una locomotora. De hecho, en ese mismo momento, se estaba sintiendo cortado, no sabía qué decir. Además, durante todo el rato en que ella había estado tomando el té en la casa, no había soltado palabra.

―Despídete de la Señora Judson por mí, de acuerdo? ―Dijo ella, con dulzura

―Lo haré ―Estas eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde hacía horas.

Sin previo aviso, Olivia le tomó la cara con una de sus manos enguantadas y le besó en la mejilla.

―Adiós, Basil ―Susurró.

El ratón se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con asombro mientras ella abría la puerta y le dirigía una mirada coqueta antes de salir a la calle.

El cochero ayudó a Olivia a subir al carruaje y se sentó delante, a la espera.

Alguien salió de la casa humana del 221 de Baker Street y subió al enorme carruaje. El cochero humano sacudió las riendas de los caballos y el auto comenzó a desplazarse.

Olivia descorrió la cortina de su compartimiento y miró una última vez a Basil, quieto y callado, antes de sonreír y volver a correr la cortina.

Basil vio como se alejaba el carruaje con ojos fijos hasta que lo vio desaparecer tras la fina niebla de la tarde.

Todavía sentía el corazón a mil por hora. La imagen de Olivia acercando su rostro, su mano tomándole la cara con esa ternura, el beso...

Se tocó la mejilla con dos dedos de la mano y creyó sentir aún el calor de aquellos labios. Olivia había cambiado mucho, eso no había nadie que se lo pudiera discutir... pero la reacción que le había provocado en el organismo al verla, aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago y más abajo... y luego, sólo con tocarle el rostro...

Basil se sacudió mentalmente y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansino. Entró en casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se pasó la mano por los cabellos y se dejó caer pesadamente en su butaca.

―Bueno, bueno, ya estoy aquí. Ya he acabado de lavar toda la... Pero dónde está Olivia? ―La Señora Judson entró en la sala mirando a ambos lados y se topó con la figura cansada de Basil. ―Eh?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y respondió a su pregunta.

―Se ha ido.

―Tan pronto? ―Volvió a mirar por toda la sala de un vistazo ―Y cuando volverá?

Basil la miró con las cejas levantadas.


	3. La Sombra en la Noche

Esther Quesada Gálvez 1 julio 2006

Empiezan las complicaciones. Olivia ya no es ninguna niña, y un hombre lo nota enseguida. Cuál es el misterioso asunto que va a darle a Basil una buena razón por guardarse las espaldas? Leed y descubridlo.

_**Capítulo 3 – La sombra en la noche**_

El murciélago giró la esquina y entró en el pub. Disimuladamente, subió las escaleras y entró en una de las habitaciones. La chimenea estaba encendida, pero la única luz que iluminaba la estancia era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sin embargo, la oscuridad predominaba.

En la sombra, sentada en una butaca de cuero púrpura, una figura miraba al recién llegado con ojos penetrantes y peligrosos.

―Llegas tarde.

―Lo... lo siento. He estado observándole y se me ha echado el tiempo encima...

―Sabes lo que está en juego ―Le cortó el otro ser ―así que no me falles.

―No lo haré.

―Ahí tienes el dinero ―Señaló el sobre encima de la chimenea ―Encuentra a nuestro amigo y que se ocupe él del asunto. Esta noche, el Detective va a despertarse por última vez. ―Chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda ―Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Ahora vete.

El murciélago se arrodilló para hacer una reverencia y abandonó la habitación en silencio, arrastrando su pata de palo.

Basil abrió el libro y comenzó a leer a la tenue luz de la lámpara que había en su mesilla de noche, echado en la cama con su camisa y pantalones de dormir.

Entornó los ojos un poco para ver si se centraba en la lectura, pero sus pensamientos se dirigían directamente a un lugar concreto de su memoria: No podía dejar de pensar en Olivia y en aquel inocente beso.

En un arrebato, cerró el libro y lo dejó caer encima de la mesilla, se quitó las gafas de lectura, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dejó escapar un soplo largo y duradero.

―Por Dios, no ha sido más que una inocente despedida! Olivia no es más que una niña, y yo...

Se pasó la mano por la cara y se levantó de la cama. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo e iluminaba la habitación con blanca resplandor.

―Qué diablos me ocurre? ―Bajó la vista y se sentó en la cama con una mueca ―Debo de estar cansado; últimamente no duermo demasiado... Sí, será eso. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Levantó la sábana y se estiró dentro de su confortable cama. Eran cerca de las doce cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

La noche estaba tranquila. El ratón miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar a la otra acera y acercarse al portal. Echó un vistazo rápido a las ventanas: Las luces estaban apagadas y no había rastro de actividad. Los propietarios estarían durmiendo.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta e intentó girarlo un poco. No cedía; la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada con llave.

Caminó por el jardín y encontró una ventana abierta. Era normal que lo estuviera, hacía mucho calor.

Volvió a mirar a ambos lados por si alguien le observaba. Al no ver a nadie, dio un salto y se agarró a la pared. Comenzó a subir poco a poco, con cautela, como un gato que se arrastra por el suelo esperando el momento de atacar a su presa. Alcanzó el alfeizar de la ventana en pocos segundos y entró dentro de una habitación oscura y llena de estanterías. También había una mesa con objetos de química, una butaca roja y un armario de caoba algo viejo. Desde su posición, echó un vistazo a toda la habitación y localizó una cama. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, comprobó que alguien dormía en ella, y por el aspecto de la habitación... sabiendo además que en la casa sólo vivían dos... Tenía que ser él, sin duda. Buscó algo que le pudiera servir y localizó la espada de esgrima que el propietario guardaba en una funda, colgando de la pared para adornar la estancia. Con silencioso andar, se acercó a la cama y levantó la espada, agarrándola al revés, preparado para hacer el trabajo que le habían encargado y abrirle la cabeza al bello durmiente con el mango de metal.

No sabría decir si fue su instinto o la capacidad de percibir las presencias a su alrededor, el caso es que Basil abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que el atacante iba a golpearlo y pudo saltar de la cama a tiempo.

―Pero qué...? ―El otro se dio la vuelta sin soltar la espada y le vio de pie ―Vaya, eres más rápido de lo que pensaba. ―Rió con malicia. ―Pero no creo que te sirva de mucho Yyyaaaahhhh! ―Volvió a embestirle con la espada y Basil logró evitarla agachándose al suelo.

Con oportuna rapidez, apoyó las manos en el suelo y le arreó una patada de campeonato en todo el estómago a su asaltador. Éste retrocedió unos metros. Basil no perdió tiempo y le dio un par de puñetazos en la cara seguidos de otra patada en el brazo, cosa que al otro le hizo soltar el arma y retroceder hasta la pared con un chorro de sangre que le resbalaba de la boca.

―Maldito desgraciado! ―Gritó

Basil fue a su mesilla, abrió el cajón y comenzó a buscar en él como un desesperado.

―El revolver... dónde diablos he puesto el maldito revolver?

Antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, el gorila abrió el armario, agarró una de sus corbatas y le atacó por la espalda, apretándole el cuello con la prenda.

Basil sujetó la corbata como pudo, intentando sacársela, pero el otro le apretaba cada vez más fuerte y no había manera de zafarse. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que acabara estrangulándolo por completo.

De repente, vio el revolver encima de la mesa, detrás de unos frascos de sulfato sódico. Estaba cerca de la cama, así que no le costó demasiado apoyar los pies en ella, darse impulso y dar una voltereta inversa por encima del hombretón. Una vez al otro lado, le pateó el trasero y el otro cayó hacia adelante.

Basil tomó el revolver de la mesa y le apuntó directo a la cabeza. El otro reconoció el peligro al momento y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la planta baja.

La Señora Judson apareció al final de la escalera con expresión asustada. Había oído ruidos y quería saber lo que había pasado. Al ver al enorme ratón bajar a toda prisa por la escalera, soltó un grito de espanto. Él le dio un empujón al llegar abajo y la tiró al suelo, luego abrió la ventana y salió a la calle como alma que lleva el diablo.

Basil apareció enseguida, persiguiéndolo. Bajó abajo y se agachó un instante a ayudar a la Señora Judson.

―Se encuentra bien?

―Sí, si, no se preocupe. Ha... salido por ahí! ―Señaló la ventana.

Basil salió a la calle y tomó el camino de la derecha. Oía los pasos del fugitivo, pero al girar la calle y encontrarse en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, dejó de percibir los sonidos de sus pasos. Era como si se hubiera esfumado con la niebla.

Miró a ambos lados, hacia arriba, e incluso a sus pies. No había nada, ni una puñetera trampilla o escalera por donde hubiera podido escapar.

Suspiró y recorrió el camino de vuelta a paso rápido.

―Quién era ese tipo? ―Le preguntó Judson cuando le vio entrar en casa y cerrar la ventana con el seguro.

―No lo sé, pero puedo asegurarle de que tenía muchas ganas de matarme.

―Matarle? Oh, Dios mío! ―Ella se llevó las manos a la boca. ―Debemos llamar a la policía!

―No, ahora es muy tarde para molestar al Inspector. Será mejor que volvamos a la cama. Mañana a primera hora ya les informaré de lo ocurrido.

―Mañana? Pero, pero...

―De verdad, no se preocupe; ahora ya ha pasado el peligro. ―Le colocó las manos sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla. ―Váyase a dormir, lo necesita. ―Le sonrió.

Ella asintió sin estar muy convencida y volvió a la cama. Basil se quedó un instante en el comedor y luego regresó a su habitación. Cerró la ventana con seguro y recogió un poco el desorden que había causado la pelea. Miró un instante a la cama y luego a la calle oscura y desierta.

―Quién diablos era ese tipo? ―Se preguntó, sin hallar respuesta.


	4. Sospechas

Esther Quesada Gálvez 2 julio 2006

**_Capítulo 4 – Sospechas_**

La policía inspeccionaba el piso de Baker Street con cuidado, intentando no pasar detalles por alto. El inspector Lutter se paseaba entre sus agentes para ver si había alguna pista.

―Bueno ―Carraspeó antes de mirar a Basil ―Me alegra que haya decidido contar con nosotros para esta misión. Ya sabía que tarde o temprano necesitaría de nuestra ayuda.

Lutter estaba disfrutando del momento: Basil era el mejor Detective de todo Londres en el mundo ratonil y casi nunca había pedido ayuda a Scotland Yard para ninguno de sus casos. De hecho, más de una vez era él mismo el que se había entrometido en los casos de la policía, y el inspector no lo soportaba. Basil se llevaba siempre los honores, aunque él negaba su actuación con falsa humildad. Estaba claro, pensaba Lutter, que Basil siempre le quitaba protagonismo a la policía y eso no era justo. Al fin y al cabo, era Scotland Yard quien debía detener a los villanos, no un Detective de pacotilla con aires de superioridad. Por esa misma razón, aquella mañana, Lutter no podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción cada vez que se dirigía a Basil. Estaba seguro de que se estaría retorciendo de rabia por dentro, y eso le agradaba bastante. Por primera vez, el inspector tenía ventaja sobre el caso.

―Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Sí, por supuesto ―Basil asintió con los brazos cruzados al pie de la escalera.

―Bien ―Lutter chupó la punta de su bolígrafo y empezó el interrogatorio ―Más o menos, a qué hora sucedió todo?

―No estoy muy seguro, pero cuando volvía de la calle debían ser cerca de las doce y veinte.

―Le vio la cara al asaltante?

―La verdad es que estaba muy oscuro, Inspector. Sólo pude guardar mi espalda y no pude fijarme bien en su persona.

―Vaya, eso no ayuda demasiado. En fin ―Acabó de escribir algo y prosiguió ―Basil, sabe si era un tipo... corpulento?

―Bastante. Tenía mucha fuerza y era sumamente alto por lo que pude deducir después.

―Ya, y... su voz? Usted me ha dicho antes que en la pelea le habló.

―Tenía una voz grave. De hecho, diría que estaba acatarrado.

―Acatarrado? ―Lutter se extraño de que se hubiera fijado en algo tan insignificante y no en algo más importante como su cara.

―Sí. ―Basil le dio una explicación al ver su expresión interrogante ―Cuando nos resfriamos, acostumbramos a tener anginas, las amígdalas se hinchan y provocan un cambio en la circulación del aire y de la voz; así, dependiendo de la situación, la voz resulta disfrazada con pequeños cambios de onda, los cuales, normalmente, acostumbran a enronquecerla. Ese hombre tenía la voz muy ronca, pero a veces parecían salirle pequeños gallos. Incluso puedo afirmar que le costaba un poco respirar. De esa forma, no me queda más que deducir que, obviamente, estaba resfriado.

Lutter parpadeó sin soltar palabra, intentando descifrar la información recibida.

―Basil! ―Dawson entró en la casa a toda prisa y se dirigió a ellos ―Me he enterado ahora mismo. Cómo está? Y la Señora Judson está bien?

―Sí, Doctor. Todos estamos bien ―Lo tranquilizó él con una sonrisa.

―No sabe lo que me alegra. Me lo ha contado mi mujer esta mañana después de hablar con la vecina. En cuanto lo he sabido he venido tan rápido como me ha sido posible.

―Ya, no se preocupe. No ha sido más que un susto.

―Señorita, no puede pasar! ―Gritó un guardia desde la puerta ―Este sitio no es lugar para...

Los tres ratones miraron en dirección al recibidor y vieron a una joven de vestido azul con un lazo rojo decorándole los finos cabellos que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Basil retuvo el aliento cuando Olivia Flaversham se detuvo frente al trío.

―La policía es muy eficaz, pero deberían saber cuando permitir el paso o no, Inspector. ―Miró a Lutter con cierta molestia.

―Sólo nos aseguramos de la seguridad de la gente, Señorita.

―No tengo duda de ello. ―Sonrió fríamente y se giró hacia Dawson y Basil ―Buenos días, señores.

―Buenos días ―Sonrió Dawson.

―He venido tan pronto como me he enterado de lo sucedido ―Miró a Basil ―La Señora Judson se encuentra bien?

―Sí... muy bien ―Basil habló casi en un susurro.

―Me alegro ―Por alguna razón, Olivia no parecía tan... dulce como el día anterior. De echo, tenía una actitud más bien fría; más que de costumbre.

―En fin, si me disculpan continuaré con mi trabajo ―Dijo Lutter ―Si no le importa, Basil, continuaremos con el interrogatorio más tarde.

―De acuerdo, Inspector.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos más mientras los policías acababan de inspeccionar hasta el último rincón de la casa. Basil y compañía se mantuvieron en el comedor. La Señora Judson tuvo que preparar té para todos y pastas.

Finalmente, el Inspector Lutter decidió que ya no había más pistas que buscar. Continuarían con lo que tenían.

El cuerpo de policía de Scotland Yard se despidió y marchó de nuevo hacia la central. Lutter le aseguró a Basil que haría todo lo que pudiera por encontrar al culpable de los hechos y luego se fue.

Basil, Dawson, Olivia y la Señora Judson volvieron a quedarse solos en el comedor.

―Piensa dejarle todo el trabajo a Scotland Yard? ―Preguntó Dawson, de repente, cuando Judson marchó a la cocina.

―Está de broma? ―Basil sonrió con picardía ―No sería un verdadero Detective si les dejase hacer y me escabullera del caso.

―Ya sabía yo...

―Además, sin esa pista no creo que vayan muy lejos

―Una pista? Qué pista? ―Olivia alzó las cejas con interés.

―Ésta ―Basil buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco y sacó...

―Un diente?

―Exactamente ―Sonrió él.

―Basil... ―Comentó Dawson ―No me diga que ha cambiado de profesión y ahora se dedica a hacer de _Ratoncito Pérez_.

Olivia rió.

―Estoy segura de que ese diente es del asaltante.

―Elemental, querida Olivia ―Sonrió Basil ―Sólo con aplicarle un proceso químico podré saber exactamente algunas características importantes de nuestro sujeto. Y con un poco de suerte, tal vez logre saber incluso de donde procede.

―Eso es fantástico! ―Dijo ella con entusiasmo

―Recuerdo que una vez ya hizo algo parecido con una hoja de papel escrita con tinta de pluma. ―Dawson sonrió con picardía.

―Pues sí. Lo siento por Scotland Yard, pero no pienso dejar esto en sus manos; es algo muy peligroso.

―Pero... entonces, por qué les ha llamado? ―Preguntó la muchacha

―Más que nada por la Señora Judson; me dijo que así se sentía más tranquila. Sin embargo, no quiero inmiscuir a nadie más en esto. El hombre que me atacó no se lo pensó dos veces, y si hubiese querido robarme no se habría molestado en despertarme. Es obvio que lo que quería era verme muerto.

―Pero por qué? ―Insistió ella

―Eso es lo que tengo que descubrir. ―Se levantó de la butaca ―Dawson, necesitaré de su ayuda; tal vez tengamos que desplazarnos a algún lugar concreto. Si usted no tiene inconveniente, claro.

―Inconveniente? Por nada del mundo me lo perdería!

―Muy bien, pues. Subamos a mi habitación; prepararé mi equipo de química.

―Espéren, yo también quiero ayudar.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Olivia.

―Me temo que es algo muy peligroso, por no decir que es impropio para una dama. No puedo permitirlo. ―Basil contestó con firmeza.

―Pero...

―No se hable más. Vuelve a casa y no te preocupes por nosotros. Ya te avisaremos si hay noticias nuevas.

Basil subió las escaleras seguido de Dawson y ambos se encerraron en su habitación.

―No cree que ha sido un poco brusco no ella? ―Dawson se sentó en la cama mientras Basil se acercaba a su mesa de experimentos con el diente.

―No sé a qué se refiere. ―Contestó sin mirarle

―Quiero decir que la trata todavía como a una niña. Tal vez una figura de porcelana no sería tan delicada para usted como ella.

―Dawson, lo he hecho por su seguridad. La muchacha es demasiado intrépida. Acaso pretende que la deje venir con nosotros? Si le llegara a ocurrir algo yo sería el primer responsable de ello, por no mencionar que jamás me lo perdonaría por haberla puesto en peligro. ―Intercambió unos líquidos de unas probetas con otras.

―Eso ya lo sé, pero... parece como si... le molestara tenerla cerca.

―Cómo puede decir eso? Es ridículo.

―Sin embargo, cuando la tiene cerca no dice casi nada. Es como si se le comiera la lengua el gato cada vez que se encuentran.

Basil se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

―De donde ha sacado semejante tontería?

―Lo he visto. ―Dijo Dawson, con una media sonrisa ―Es que no se acuerda de lo que me dijo ocho años atrás? Usted mismo me comentó que no era una mala chica.

―Y lo sigo pensando

―Entonces?

Basil suspiró, sin decir nada durante un rato. Finalmente volvió a darse la vuelta para centrarse en su experimento y comentó...

―Sólo pasa que Olivia ya no es una simple niña y yo... no sé como tratar con adolescentes, eso es todo.

―Ah sí?

―Por qué cree que no aguanto a las criaturas? ―Sonrió, intentando disimular su nerviosismo ―Mi juventud pasó hace mucho tiempo.

―Basil, sólo tiene treinta y seis años; aún es joven.

Él sonrió.

―Comparado con los diecinueve de Olivia, soy ya un viejo. En fin ―Se apresuró a cambiar de tema ―sólo me queda añadir unas gotitas de esto para comprobar mi teoría. Ahora veremos qué información nos da.

Encendió unos pequeños fogones de gas que calentaron un tubo de cristal que se enroscaba. Justamente el mismo que había usado aquella noche de ocho años atrás.

El líquido verde comenzó a avanzar por los tubos hasta llegar al vaso de precipitados que había al final, con una mezcla azul y con el diente dentro.

―Uno, dos y... ―Basil esperó a que la gota cayera en la mezcla y apagó el fuego. ―Vaya, vaya, justo lo que imaginaba.

―El qué?

―Para nuestra sorpresa, querido amigo, nuestro hombre proviene de un lugar que ya conocemos.

―En serio?

―Come basura y bebe muchísimo, para ser exactos, una cerveza de poca calidad y un brandy barato que sirven en las tabernas vulgares. Ya deduje que provenía del puerto cuando le vi la ropa...

―Pero si le dijo al Inspector que no sabía como era ni como iba vestido.

―Usted cree que voy a decirle siempre todo a nuestro querido Lutter? ―Sonrió con malicia ―Ya le he involucrado demasiado dejándole inspeccionar mi casa. Ahora nos toca el turno a nosotros.

―Ha dicho que el asaltante es del puerto?

―Sí, concretamente de la sección poniente del río.

―Cómo! Pero eso no es...?

―Exactamente, querido amigo. ―Basil le miró con astuta picardía ―Ha llegado la hora de hacerle una visita a nuestra querida y vieja taberna del puerto, _La Trampa del Ratón_. Esta noche nos disfrazaremos como en los viejos tiempos y nos mezclaremos entre los alcohólicos y villanos del bajo mundo.

Olivia apartó la oreja de la puerta y se tocó el mentón con un dedo.

―Conque _La Trampa del Ratón_, eh? Creo que yo también saldré esta noche a pasear un poco. ―Susurró en voz baja.

―Olivia, querida ―La Señora Judson subió las escaleras con unas tazas de café. ―Iba a traerles un poco de café a los hombres, qué haces aquí fuera?

―Em... nada, yo... ―Carraspeó un momento ―He venido a despedirme, tengo que irme a casa ya y se me está haciendo tarde.

―No te quedas a tomar el café?

―No, de verdad que no puedo, pero le estoy agradecida por su hospitalidad, Señora Judson. Ya nos veremos otro día. ―Y diciendo esto descendió las escaleras y se fue de Baker Street, dejando a la Señora Judson con la bandeja en la mano.


	5. Doble o nada

Esther Quesada Gálvez 3 julio 2006

No sé si los de "Please, no review" me harán el honor de comentar algo sobre este fic, pero espero que tengan en cuenta que si escribo sobre mis personajes favoritos es porque es superior a mis fuerzas. Puede que no sea la mejor escritora de fics de la historia... pero disfruto sabiendo que alguien las lee o sabiendo simplemente que están al alcance de los fans de ese personaje. No sé si hay gente que lea esta historia... pero mi conciencia está tranquila. Gracias de todos modos. Por cierto, aparece el malo por primera vez. A ver si lográis adivinar quien es antes de llegar al capítulo 13; y os lo advierto ahora; no todo es lo que parece.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5 – Doble o nada_**

Machaques entró en el pub sin inmutarse de las miradas ajenas. Estaba harto de no saber nunca quién le mandaba las órdenes que le traía el murciélago y había decidido acabar con esa intriga de una vez por todas.

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus enormes pies y entró en la segunda habitación de la derecha en donde debía hallar una respuesta.

La estancia olía a incienso y a vino, y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana proporcionándole un aire lúgubre. En cuanto a la chimenea, daba la impresión de que no había dejado de quemar día y noche, porque los troncos ya casi se habían calcinado por completo.

Las llamas de la hoguera hipnotizaron a Machaques Butts por un momento. Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, que no dormía en una cama confortable y calentita que le protegiera del mundo exterior; por no mencionar que ni siquiera tenía una casa decente.

De repente, una voz le habló desde el otro extremo de la habitación, la parte que se mantenía a oscuras.

―Ha habido suerte?

Machaques se dio la vuelta y vio la majestuosa figura sentada en la espléndida butaca de terciopelo púrpura.

―Es usted quien dirige las órdenes? ―Preguntó desafiante.

―Aquí las preguntas las hago yo ―Dijo la sombra tranquilamente ―Conseguiste matarle?

El ratón midió bien las palabras que iba a decir; algo le hacía creer que la presencia que tenía delante no era demasiado de fiar.

―Em... entré en su casa y le ataqué con todas mis fuerzas ―Comenzó ―Nos enzarzamos en una pelea a vida o muerte. Ese tipo era bueno, fue capaz de esquivar muchos de mis golpes y...

―Le mataste o no? ―Le cortó el otro ser, impaciente.

Machaques tragó saliva. El murciélago le había advertido que, por su bien, tuviera mucho cuidado de no enojar al superior o las pagaría caras.

―Te lo repetiré una última vez y espero que me contestes ―Repitió la sombra ―Mataste al Detective?

―Yo... estuve a punto ―Se humedeció los labios y, al ver que el otro no decía nada, continuó ―Pudo librarse de mis manos y consiguió alcanzar un revolver que tenía en la habitación. Si no hubiese escapado tal vez me habría disparado.

La sombra no mencionó palabra y a Machaques se le haló la sangre al pensar que habría metido la pata confesando su fracaso. Sin embargo...

―Bueno ―Suspiró la figura oscura, dando toquecitos al brazo de la butaca con los dedos ―no deberías haber huido hasta cumplir tu misión, pero... siento compasión por ti, así que te daré otra oportunidad.

Butts sentía alivio por no estar en peligro, pero el peso de aquellas últimas palabras era demasiado grande. Tenía que volver a Baker Street y arriesgarse otra vez a que el Detective le disparara? No, no podía hacerlo. Todavía le quedaban años por vivir y no iba a arriesgarlos por matar a un desconocido. Tenía que negar la propuesta...

―Agradezco mucho su amabilidad... pero no voy a volver a intentarlo.

―Cómo dices?

―Ese tipo tiene armas en su habitación, y ahora que sabe que quieres asesinarle estoy seguro de que habrá tomado medidas. No quiero ser yo el que caiga en su red.

La sombra se mantenía en silencio sin cambiar su expresión. A Machaques le pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en un instante inoportuno que se hizo eterno. Luego, la figura oscura relajó los hombros y mostró una sonrisa de dientes blancos y afilados.

―De verdad crees que va a cambiar tu vida con esa actitud? Eres un matón a sueldo, muchacho; cobras por ese trabajo. Si no cumples con tu deber no ganas dinero, y si no ganas dinero continuarás viviendo en la misma mierda toda tu vida. Es eso lo que quieres?

El ratón pensó un instante y descubrió que, muy a su pesar, su interlocutor tenía razón. Lo único que le daba para comer eran los favores que hacía a mafiosos y nobles que pretendían ajustar cuentas con algún enemigo. Nadie le había ofrecido nunca un trabajo de verdad y a su edad ya era demasiado tarde para intentar aprender un oficio decente.

Ahora que lo analizaba se daba cuenta de que, si quería mejorar su calidad de vida, aunque fuera un poquitín, tendría que empezar por el precio de las tarifas que cobraba. Miró al ocupante de la butaca y carraspeó.

―Ehem, tal vez tenga razón pero, aún así, mi vida es muy valiosa para no tenerla en cuenta.

―No lo dudo ―Sonrió el otro

―Bien, pues entonces, si quiere que siga, súbame los honorarios.

―Perdón? ―La sombra enarcó una ceja

―He decidido que si tengo que arriesgar la vida debería tener al menos dinero para pagarme un buen entierro. Quiero decir, que un trabajo como este bien merece tener un coste elevado.

―Pretendes que te suba la cantidad que acordamos?

―Sí, de hecho quiero que la suma corresponda al doble de su valor.

―El doble? ―Por un instante, en la voz de la sombra pareció notarse sentimiento de horror.

La sala volvió a quedar silenciosa durante unos segundos, con el craqueteo de la leña ardiendo al fuego como sonido de fondo.

Finalmente, la majestuosa figura volvió sonreír y se acomodó bien en la butaca.

―De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, te pagaré el doble de dinero.

―Y... ya está? Así, sin más? ―Machaques no acababa de creerse que aquel ser misterioso se lo hubiera tomado todo tan bien.

―Ya está. A cambio tú encárgate del Detective.

―Hecho entonces ―El ratón sonrió satisfecho y abrió la puerta para salir ―Vendré a verle cuando haya terminado el trabajo

―Adiós.

Machaques Butts salió de la habitación por la puerta principal y se fue. Tras unos segundos, alguien abrió la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de al lado y entró en la estancia oscura.

―Ya se ha ido? ―Preguntó una voz

―Sí ―Contestó la sombra, riendo ―El pobre desgraciado cree que le voy a pagar el doble por el trabajito que le mandé ―Miró al recién llegado y le dirigió una sonrisa afable ―Endarno, sabes que no me gustan los que se pasan de listos, verdad?

―Lo sé muy bien ―Respondió el otro, tomándole la mano y besando el enorme anillo de piedra azul que lucía en el dedo anular.

―Quiero que le des una lección a Butts. Debe aprender que no puede jugar con los tratos acordados, y menos aún si los he pactado yo.

―Lo haré, confiad en mí ―Endarno volvió a besar el anillo.

―Ahora puedes irte ―Él caminó hacia la puerta ―Ah, una cosa más! ―Dijo la sombra ―Ya que ese inútil ha sido incapaz de hacerlo, encárgate tú del Detective. Pero quiero que sólo le des un susto, he cambiado de planes respecto a su muerte.

―Com lo desee ―Endarno salió de la habitación y la sombra volvió a quedarse sola, disfrutando del olor a incienso y vino.

―La venganza está próxima, querido mío ―Dijo, como si hablara con un compañero invisible ―Muy, muy cerca


	6. La Trampa del Ratón

Esther Quesada Gálvez 3 julio 2006

Me alegra saber que alguien sigue esta historia. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tengo problemas con mi conexión de internet y probablemente tardaré en añadir los capítulos hasta que no me lo acaben de arreglar. De todas formas, tened presente que ya me queda poco para finalizar la historia. Me encuentro en el capítulo 11, creo... En fín, gracias de nuevo y disfrutad de este nuevo capítulo. Aviso: Es uno de mis favoritos, aunque los tres siguientes también lo son.

* * *

**_Capítulo 6 – La Trampa del Ratón_**

Basil y Dawson saltaron del lomo de Toby y se arreglaron bien la ropa del disfraz.

―Recuerda, Toby ―Le dijo al perro ―espéranos aquí hasta que volvamos. Cuando estemos listos te avisaré con un silbido.

El animal asintió.

―Bien, ahora siéntate, Toby. ―Él le hizo caso y se sentó.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras del puerto, Dawson sonrió.

―Por lo que veo ya le ha enseñado a obedecer. Ha hecho falta mucha práctica?

―Ocho años. ―Contestó el otro ―Y no me obedeció hasta que comencé a decirle la frase en un orden concreto.

―Qué orden?

―El que Olivia me enseñó. ―Dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Dawson se echó a reír.

―Quiere decir que si no le hablaba como lo hacía la joven no le hacía caso?

―Exacto. ―Miró a tras con el rabillo del ojo y añadió en voz baja ―A veces pienso que este perro se ríe a mis espaldas.

Los dos ratones llegaron a la vieja puerta de la taberna y se aseguraron de estar bien caracterizados. No les convenía llamar demasiado la atención, pero la ropa de ocho años atrás no les venía ya, así que habían optado por un nuevo atuendo.

Lo que sí conservaba Basil era el bigote postizo y su antigua gorra de rufián, la cual había teñido de verde oscuro. Luego se había echo confeccionar una chaqueta y unos pantalones a juego del mismo color verdoso y los había estropeado un poco para dar más impresión de dejadez. Debajo, un jersey blanco de cuello alto ponía punto final al disfraz.

Dawson, en cambio, esta vez había logrado conseguir un atuendo más a su medida que la última vez. Vestía una camisa a rayas azul oscuro y blancas vieja y desgastada con pequeñas roturas en la parte inferior. Los pantalones eran también de color azul marino, sin cinturón, y con manchas para hacerlos parecer más viejos y usados. De su oreja colgaba un pendiente de oro falso que parecía auténtico y, finalmente, llevaba la cabeza sin gorra. Tenía el pelo despeinado y sucio, y las canas le daban aire de viejo marinero.

―Recuerde que debemos ser discretos ―Le recordó Basil antes de abrir la puerta ―No se aleje de mí y evite tropezar con cosas, vale? La última vez casi nos pillan por su buena conducta.

―Y qué quiere? Soy un perfecto caballero inglés. ―Sonrió el otro.

La música del piano sonaba con alegre melodía. El pianista de ocho años atrás había sido substituido por otro igual de flacucho pero con el ritmo en la sangre. Tenía cara de bonachón y disfrutaba aporreando el piano con sus delgados dedos.

La taberna no había cambiado mucho en todos aquellos años; de hecho, el tabernero y la camarera eran los mismos pero con el pelo algo canoso. A decir verdad, la mujer parecía haber perdido unos quilos, pero su expresión seria era la misma de siempre.

Basil y Dawson caminaron indiferentes a las miradas que les dirigían los otros hombres y borrachos. Un cuchillo voló por delante de Dawson y se clavó en el suelo de la misma forma que sucedió la última vez, pero esta vez, el ratón lo esquivó ágilmente y continuó detrás de su compañero. Los casos con Basil le habían agudizado los reflejos y el autocontrol, de eso estaba orgulloso.

Ambos ratones escogieron una mesa vacía y se sentaron. La camarera vino enseguida.

―Qué os pongo?

―Cerveza ―Contestaron al unísono.

―Menuda coordinación ―La camarera rió y se dirigió hacia la barra.

―No va a preguntarle por el sospechoso? ―Le susurró Dawson a Basil

―Esta vez no. ―Contestó él ―No me interesa que se acuerde de nosotros, y esta situación ya es bastante similar a la que tuvimos.

―Pero ocho años es mucho tiempo. Cree que se acordará todavía de nosotros?

―No lo creo. De momento no parece habernos reconocido, pero por si acaso, mejor no darle motivos para que recuerde. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es investigar por nuestra cuenta. Según mi teoría, nuestro hombre es un cliente habitual de la taberna, así que si aparece ya me encargaré de averiguar lo que necesite saber.

―Aquí tenéis, amigos. ―La camarera les sirvió las cervezas ―Son tres libras con ochenta.

―Quédese el cambio ―Basil le habló con voz ronca y le dio un billete de cinco.

La mujer se fue y ambos volvieron a quedarse solos.

―Qué haremos si no aparece nuestro hombre? ―Dawson apoyó los codos sobre la mesa de madera.

―Todo depende del tiempo y de mi paciencia, que, se lo aseguro, es mucha.

―Si hubiese sabido que nos tiraríamos aquí toda la noche me habría traído el saco de dormir ―Bromeó el otro ―En fin, mi pobre Helen tendrá que dormir sola esta vez. Espero que esté bien... ―Resopló.

―Debo admitir que, desde que está casado con ella, se ha vuelto usted demasiado sentimental, amigo mío ―Sonrió.

―Uno tiene que aprender a proteger a la mujer que ama, Basil. Helen ha sacado lo mejor de mí y le debo mucho; tanto que fui capaz de decidir que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

―Y justamente por esa razón me abandonó a mí ―Se quejó Basil ―Tal y como le dije ayer, el amor entorpece al hombre y a sus cualidades.

―El día en que usted encuentre a alguien especial ya hablaremos. Entonces comprobaremos si lo que me dice ahora es cierto o simplemente es algo natural y maravilloso que no se puede evitar cuando llega.

―Déjeme decirle que no impresiona. Yo jamás caeré en las garras del amor, se lo aseguro.

―Eso está por verse ―Cuchicheó Dawson en voz baja.

El piano dejó de tocar y el resto de la orquestra se preparó. Por los gritos y babeos de los otros ratones estaba claro que había llegado el turno de la bailarina de cabaret. Dawson se preguntó si todavía estaría la misma ratoncita blanca que le sacó a bailar aquella noche de locos. Sin embargo, sintió sienta decepción cuando la cortina se abrió y apareció una muchacha de piel beige rosado de espaldas.

La música empezó a tocar con el sonido de la percusión y la chica comenzó a cantar, aún de espaldas, con una voz tan sensual que provocaba deseos primitivos en los espectadores:

_I know I may be young, but... I've got feeling too_

_And I need to do what I feel like doing_

_So let me go and just listen._

Aquí se dio la vuelta y se quitó la falda, dejando al descubierto un exquisito conjunto rosado de ropa ligera, brillante y sexy.

Basil estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla cuando la reconoció, y Dawson se quedó petrificado en el sitio.

―No... No puede ser... ―La boca se le secó al instante.

―Olivia ―El otro pronunció el nombre casi sin aliento.


	7. El Deseo palpita

Esther Quesada Gálvez 26 julio 2006

Siento el retraso. Esto de no tener internet es un fastidio. En fin, espero no haberlos hecho esperar dmasiado. A partir de este momento, las cosas empiezan a ponerse realmente interesantes. Ya l ocreo. Si alguien no aprueba lo que lee en esta historia, no se ofenda, por favor. Respeto todas las opiniones, pero agradecería que no me hicieran quedar mal. Gracias. AL fin y al cabo... solo es una historia.

* * *

**_Capítulo 7 – El Deseo palpita._**

La ratoncita giró el cuerpo entero y se colocó de cara al público. Con un suave movimiento, se pasó los dedos por el pecho y continuó hacia abajo con ritmo lento y sensual mientras continuaba cantando.

"_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl"_

"_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world?"_

Bajó del escenario en cuanto vio a su objetivo y fue dando pasos largos y cortos mientras paraba en alguna mesa a distraer a alguno de los hombres que la observaban con los pantalones empapados.

"_Always saying little girl, don't step into the club"_

"_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love"_

―Qué está haciendo aquí? ―Dawson se acercó a Basil para susurrárselo al oído.

―No lo sé ―Contestó el otro, ceñudo ―Pero confío en que tenga una buena explicación para esto. ―Basil sintió que el sudor le resbalaba por la frente ―Una muy buena ―Susurró con voz ronca.

Olivia continuó moviéndose por entre las mesas con los babosos mirándola. De vez en cuando uno intentaba tocarla, pero ella, ágilmente, daba un giro y esquivaba sus manos o le embestía delicadamente con el pie para que se alejara. Poco a poco, iba acercándose más a la mesa de los dos ratones mientras continuaba cantando.

"_Get it get it, get it get it, Whoa"_

"_Get it get it, get it get it, Whooooa. Do you like it?"_

"_Get it get it, get it get it, Oooh. This feels good"_

―Tenemos que sacarla de aquí antes de que algún pervertido se le tire encima ―Basil no dejaba de mirarla con los nervios a flor de piel.

―Sí, claro, pero... ―Dawson bajó más la voz ―Parece que se desenvuelve bien en el papel, no? Ha visto con que agilidad evita que los demás la toquen?

―Me da lo mismo! ―Contestó el otro ―Este no es lugar para ella. Venga, la sacaré de aquí.

Pero cuando se iba a levantar, Olivia se llegó hasta la mesa y tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo en su asiento. La muchacha se sentó en la mesa y cruzó las piernas. La canción continuaba.

"_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy"_

Se dio la vuelta y se puso a gatas sobre la mesa. Dawson miró a Basil y éste se quedó inmóvil. No obstante, su expresión de enfado no cambió y el sudor continuaba cayéndole disimuladamente por la frente.

"_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy" _

Olivia le miró fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de coquetear frente a sus narices. De repente, se puso de rodillas y se colocó frente a Basil, a su misma altura, y le tomó el cuello de la chaqueta mientras acariciaba la tela con los dedos.

"_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?" _

"_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there"_

Dawson no salía de su asombro. La muchacha parecía una bailarina profesional... pero mucho más atrevida y coqueta. Miró a su compañero y notó que algo había cambiado.

Olivia le acercó más la cara a Basil y le tocó la frente con la suya. Sus labios estaban a un centímetro de los de él y seguían entonando la canción con voz dulce pero sensual.

"_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it"_

"_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it"_

Todos los machos presentes habrían dado lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Basil en aquel momento. De hecho, más de uno sentía deseos de levantarse y echar al chico a patadas. Y aquel deseo se intensificó más cuando Olivia le abrió los botones de la chaqueta y le acarició el pecho lentamente.

"_Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me" "(I just wanna dance next to you)"_

"_To another time and place" _

Basil no se movía, pero su respiración era agitada, aunque lograra disimularlo con la boca cerrada. Olivia le abrazó con las manos dentro de la chaqueta y le susurró el resto al oído.

"_Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me" "(Are you ready?)"_

"_Leaving behind my name and age" "Let's go"_

Le dejó ir de repente y se alejó como si ya no le interesara. Basil se echó para atrás de golpe y se quedó quieto, paralizado aún por la impresión. Los otros espectadores volvieron a dirigir la vista hacia Olivia, que ya había vuelto a subir al escenario y continuaba cantando.

―Se... se encuentra bien? ―Dawson se acercó a Basil y apartó la vista de la bailarina.

―Qué? ―Basil giró la cabeza en un movimiento brusco y le miró con ojos grandes.

―Digo que, si se encuentra bien? ―Repitió el otro en voz baja.

―Bien? Sí. ―Basil asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia delante con brusquedad.

Dawson no sabía lo que le ocurría exactamente, pero prefirió callar y esperar a que el ambiente se enfriara un poco.

Basil tenía el corazón a mil, la respiración descontrolada y los pantalones empapados. Aquel contacto tan... cercano con Olivia le había provocado una alteración en todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir intentando controlarse. Al instante consiguió volver a ser el dueño de su propio cuerpo y se tranquilizó.

Olivia bailaba con movimientos que solo podrían existir en los sueños de un hombre. Continuaba entonando aquella canción con su tono sexy y de vez en cuando miraba a Basil de reojo. Sonreía juguetona mientras los demás le silbaban y se acercaban más al escenario para intentar llegar hasta ella.

"_I really wanna dance tonight with you" "(Wanna see you move)"_

"_I really wanna do what you want me to" "(Uh uh uh)"_

Finalmente, cuando creyó que ya era demasiado, Olivia terminó la canción con una pose exótica. Se despidió con un simple gesto de mano y caminó para ocultarse de nuevo tras el telón. Sin embargo, no logró llegar a buen recaudo porque un tipo subió al escenario y le cortó el paso.

―Ya está? No vas a bailar más, chata? ―El ratón iba un tanto ebrio pero aún se podía mantener en pie ―Ven bailemos! ―Dio un paso hacia Olivia.

―Mi actuación se ha acabado. ―Ella no pareció molestarse con aquel tipo ―Si quiere bailar vuelva a su asiento y espere a que salgan otras bailarinas. ―Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar, pasando de su cara.

―A dónde vas! ―El borracho la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

―Suélteme! ―Olivia forcejó por liberarse.

―Vas a bailar conmigo! ―Repitió el tiparrón.

―He dicho que me suelte!

―Suéltela ahora mismo! ―Gritó alguien.

―Cómo? ―El ratón miró hacia abajo y vio a Basil de pie frente a las escaleritas. ―Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, renacuajo?

―Se lo digo por su bien ―Basil subió los escalones y llegó arriba del escenario con expresión seria. ―Suéltela.

―Te aconsejo que no me toques las narices, tío. Vete antes de que me cabrée.

―Le doy tres segundos para que la deje ir, bola de sebo. ―La voz de Basil comenzó a sonar con un tono peligroso. ―Uno, dos...

―Este bombón es mío! ―El borracho cogió a Olivia con aquellas manos grasientas y se la acercó más para rozarle el cuerpo con el suyo.

―Se acabó! ―Basil tomó a Olivia del hombro con una mano y cruzó la otra por delante para propinarle un puñetazo al gorila en toda la cara.

El hombretón se tambaleó un poco y consiguió recuperar el equilibrio a pesar de su elevado nivel de alcohol en la sangre. Se tocó la mejilla en un acto reflejo y se dio cuenta de que la nariz le sangraba.

―Olivia, sal de aquí ―Basil la empujó para que se escondiera tras el escenario.

―Pero yo...

―Vamos, vete de aquí!

―Maldito desgraciado! ―El borracho recuperó algo de conciencia y se abalanzó sobre Basil con toda su furia ―Te mataré!

A Basil no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Dio un último empujón a Olivia y la apartó un segundo antes de que el otro le embistiera y ambos cayeran del escenario al suelo. El muchacho se las arregló para darle una patada a su atacante en el estómago y hacerlo volar por encima de su cabeza. El tío gordo fue a caer encima de una mesa, y los de allí iniciaron otra pelea porque se dieron cuenta que alguno había estado haciendo trampas mientras jugaban al póquer. Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, una pelea condujo a otra y, muy pronto, toda la taberna se vio envuelta en una lucha de hombres y mujeres.

Dawson y Olivia consiguieron ponerse a salvo detrás de la barra y se acurrucaron, protegiéndose las cabezas cuando algunas botellas estallaban contra la pared y los trozos caían al otro lado.

Basil esquivó a los luchadores y dio un salto por encima de la barra para caer junto a sus compañeros.

―Estáis bien? ―Preguntó al verlos.

―Sí, eso creo ―Olivia continuaba protegiéndose la cabeza.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí! ―Dawson estaba a cuatro patas.

―Será difícil llegar a la puerta, pero quizás... ―Basil echó un vistazo al otro lado y vio lo que andaba buscando ―Todavía está la puerta de emergencia.

―Puerta de emergencia? ―Dawson miró hacia el otro lado y vio la trampilla que conducía al sótano. Justamente la que habían utilizado aquella noche, cuando perseguían la pista de Ratigan.

―Tenemos que llegar hasta ella. Rápido! ―Basil tomó a Olivia de la mano y Dawson se colocó el último. Anduvieron a gatas hasta u rincón, abrieron la trampilla y se metieron dentro. Antes de cerrar, Basil dio una última ojeada a la taberna.

―Esto ya me está resultando repetitivo ―Murmuró.

* * *

Qué tal? Interesante? Espero que sí. No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo. Os gustará. 


	8. A regañadientes

Esther Quesada Gálvez 27 julio 2006

**_Capítulo 8 – A regañadientes._**

―Que lugar tan lúgubre. ―Olivia se abrazó a sí misma ―Me da escalofríos.

―Es el camino a la antigua guarida de Ratigan. ―Le explicó Dawson.

―Ah sí? Entonces ya habíais estado aquí.

―Sí, lo hicimos ―Basil pasó delante y se subió a la tubería. ―Vamos, hay que llegar arriba.

―Tenemos que pasar por ahí? ―La muchacha pareció palidecer ―Pero si huele como si la hubieran rociado con las tripas de un muerto!

―Es la única salida. ―Basil la miró con seriedad y no dijo una palabra más.

Olivia notó aquel resquemor y prefirió callar y seguirle. Dawson la dejó pasar delante y luego entró.

Basil les condujo con cuidado por el laberinto de tuberías sin mencionar palabra. Dawson ya no se equivocó de camino como la otra vez y consiguió salir ileso de todo el recorrido.

Al llegar arriba, Basil levantó la rendija y la sostuvo para que los otros dos salieran.

―Vaya... ―Olivia recordaba vagamente aquel lugar con cierto disgusto ―Recuerdo lo frío que era esto. Aquella noche tuve suerte de llevar mi bufanda y mi gorro.

―Todos nos acordamos un poco de este sitio ―Dijo Basil ―Vamos, tenemos que... ―De pronto se detuvo en seco con la vista fija en el barril con la R pintada.

―Qué sucede? ―Dawson miró al barril y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia su compañero.

Basil no dijo nada. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, luego más rápido, y finalmente corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del barril. Subió las escalerillas y se quedó de pie, observando la gran sala que una vez había constituido el hogar de su difunto enemigo.

―Qué pasa? ―Dawson se detuvo tras él ―Qué ha visto? ―Tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Basil se acercó a una columna y la acarició, luego se miró los dedos. Fue hacia la fuente y la observó detenidamente. Miró alrededor y fijó la vista en las cortinas, seguidamente en el suelo, y finalmente volvió hacia sus compañeros.

―Qué le pasa? ―Dawson ya era la tercera vez que le preguntaba ―Ha visto algo raro?

―Sálgamos de aquí ―Basil pasó por delante de los dos ratones y inició el camino hacia la salida.

Olivia y Dawson se miraron y luego le siguieron sin decir nada más.

Salieron a la calle y el Detective llamó a Toby. El perro llegó en cuestión de segundos y se detuvo en seco frente a ellos. Al ver a la ratoncita sintió que tenía algo muy familiar, y cuando la olisqueó se alegró al reconocerla por fin.

―Toby ―Rió ella ―Cuanto has crecido!

―Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que lo vista ―Sonrió Dawson ―Apuesto a que no le habrías reconocido suelto por la calle.

―Basta de charlas, suban. ―Basil montó encima del perro y esperó a que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo. ―Toby, a la calle Baker ―El cachorro se puso en marcha a paso rápido pero sin llegar a correr ―En cuanto lleguemos llamaremos a un coche para que la venga a recoger.

―Qué? ―Olivia le miró con las cejas enarcadas ―Va a pedir un coche para que me lleve a casa?

―Exactamente. ―Dijo él, tajante.

―Ni hablar! No puedo volver. Mi padre no está en casa. ―Siguió diciendo ella.

―No está en casa? No sabía que habías salido esta noche? ―Preguntó Dawson.

―Es que... ―Olivia tamborileó con los dedos ―él tenía que marcharse por unos días y yo... le dije que no se preocupara porque... pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga.

―Qué?! ―Basil se dio la vuelta y le miró con rabia ―Mentiste a tu padre para que no supiera lo que ibas a hacer?

―Y qué querías que le dijera? Papi, perdona, pero voy a ir a bailar a una taberna llena de pervertidos babosos para conseguir información; no me esperes levantado. ―Le sonrió con ironía ―Crees de verdad que me habría dejado venir?

―Eres una insensata ―Él le clavó los ojos ―Si no hubiésemos estado nosotros ahí a saber lo que te habrían podido hacer. Y además, has puesto en peligro nuestra misión, Olivia. Por tu culpa no hemos podido esperar a que apareciera el sospechoso.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

―Tampoco habría sido necesario esperarle; no iba a aparecer.

―Cómo dices?

―Hoy es martes. Nuestro hombre no aparece por el bar los martes.

―Cómo lo sabes? ―Basil comenzó a suavizar un poco su expresión.

―Porque me lo han dicho unas compañeras. ―Sonrió ―Les dije que era una infiltrada que trabaja para la Asociación Nacional Protectora de las Mujeres y me han contado todo lo que les he pedido.

Basil y Dawson se miraron con sorpresa.

―Y... qué es todo eso que les has pedido? ―Basil cambió su enfado por interés.

―Lo tienes todo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. ―Sonrió ella.

―Eing? ―Basil se metió la mano dentro de la prenda y sacó un pequeño sobre de color crema ―Cómo has...?

―Te lo metí dentro cuando me subí a la mesa y me acerqué. Tenía que disimular para que no me vieran introducírtelo, así que actué y les hice pensar que estaba coqueteando contigo ―Explicó ella sin dejar de sonreír con picardía.

―Es...

―Es increíble! ―Exclamó Dawson ―Olivia, eres una auténtica profesional!

―Ocho años me han servido para aprender mucho. ―Rió ella. ―Además, me gusta experimentar situaciones nuevas. ―Miró a Basil y continuó con su explicación ―En ese sobre se hayan los nombres de todos los clientes habituales, sus respectivas ocupaciones actualmente, el horario de los días y horas en que acostumbran a visitar el bar, y su descripción física.

―Te faltó preguntarles el grupo sanguíneo ―Dijo Basil leyendo la tabla.

―No creí que fuera necesario ―Susurró ella.

―Está bromeando, mujer! ―Rió Dawson. ―Nos has proporcionado una información muy valiosa.

―Así lo espero ―Ella le sonrió con afabilidad.

―Bueno, está bien ―Basil dobló el papel, lo metió en el sobre y se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. ―Esto nos ayudará un poco con la investigación.

―Un poco? ―Dawson no comprendía porque Basil se mostraba tan maleducado con Olivia ―Pero si prácticamente nos lo ha resuelto todo!

―Todavía nos queda mucho por encontrar, Doctor. ―Basil no cambiaba su expresión seria ―No se me haga ilusiones. ―Miró a Olivia ―Entonces no puedes volver a casa, verdad?

―Así es.

―En ese caso te buscaremos un motel ―Dijo sin inmutarse.

―Qué?! ―Dawson y ella exclamaron al unísono.

―No podemos dejar que se quede en un motel, Basil ―Replicó el Doctor ―Es peligroso, y más en una noche como esta!

―Muy bien, Doctor; entonces se quedará en su casa. ―El otro continuó sin cambiar su expresión pasota.

―Em... eso no será posible ―Dawson carraspeó ―Verá, mi mujer ha invitado a unos amigos y esta noche se quedan en casa, así que... no tenemos habitaciones libres.

―Seguro que el sofá lo está ―Insistió Basil.

―El sofá?! ―Olivia le miró algo molesta.

―No has dicho que te gusta experimentar con situaciones nuevas? ―Sonrió burlón ―Apuesto a que esta sería sumamente interesante.

Ella no dijo nada pero no apartó la mirada de sus ojos. Basil hizo un esfuerzo por retenerse, pero no pudo soportar aquella mirada lo suficiente como para no tener que darse por vencido.

―Está bien ―Suspiró ―Te quedarás en mi casa, Olivia, pero a primera hora de la mañana llamaré al servicio de coches para que te vengan a recoger y te lleven de vuelta a casa.

―Acaso sabes donde está mi casa? ―Dijo ella escondiendo una sonrisa triunfal.

―Ya me lo dirás tú, donde es.

―Y si no te lo digo? ―Aquella situación parecía divertirle.

Basil la miró una sola vez más y se humedeció los labios.

―Soy Detective, ya lo descubriré. ―Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar adelante.

Olivia sonrió encantada de haber ganado la discusión. No tenía ganas de regresar a casa, pero... tampoco quería alejarse de él. Por alguna razón... no le quería perder por segunda vez.

* * *

Espero que os esté gustando la historia. ahora que Olivia va a pasar una noche en casa de Basil, las cosas van a volverse interesantes de verdad, os lo aseguro. En fin, siento no haber podido poner antes el capítulo. Problemas técnicos. Gracias de nuevo. 


	9. Una Noche con mi Detective

Esther Quesada Gálvez 9 agosto 2006

Espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado. Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, aunque supongo que también será uno de los vuestros. Quiero dejar claro que, aunque haya una escena que puede parecer un poco fuerte, la intención es puramente romántica. No soy una obsesa ni nada parecido, y creo que todos conocemos lo que es una novela romántica, así que, por favor, no penséis mal de mi. Grackas. En fin, disfrutad del capítulo, os lo habéis ganado.

* * *

**_Capítulo 9 – Una Noche con mi Detective._**

Toby se detuvo un instante en un encantador barrio cerca del núcleo urbano. Dawson bajó y les dedicó a los tres un saludo antes de entrar en su casa y dejarles solos.

El perro corrió hacia Baker Street y dejó que Basil y Olivia descendieran de su lomo antes de colarse por la trampilla de la puerta del número 221.

Basil abrió la puerta con cautela y prestó suma atención antes de entrar en la casa. No parecía haber ningún peligro escondido así que dio vía libre a su invitada.

Olivia entró y miró la casa con ojos tiernos. Le encantaba aquel hogar con chimenea y esa butaca roja al lado del fuego caliente; además de los exquisitos platos de la Señora Judson y de su constante preocupación por mantener la casa en buen estado y reluciente como una patena. Si hubiese podido, se habría quedado a vivir en aquella casa para siempre.

La chica escuchó un momento y pudo sentir el silencio absoluto. No obstante, el fuego había comenzado a chispear en la chimenea.

―Dónde está la Señora Judson? ―Le preguntó a Basil, que atizaba las brasas.

―Se ha tomado unos días de descanso. ―Contestó él sin mirarle.

―Se ha ido? Por qué?

―La situación por la que estoy pasando en estos momentos es peligrosa. Alguien quiere matarme y nadie está completamente a salvo conmigo. Me dijo que quería ir a ver a su hermana desde hacía tiempo así que le he dado permiso para que se tome unas pequeñas vacaciones mientras este asunto continúe en el mismo estado. Será mejor para ella; no me gustaría que se llevara otro susto como el de ayer.

―Un acto muy noble, eso demuestra que no eres ningún egoísta empedernido. ―Sonrió ella desde el sofá.

Basil la miró un instante. Olivia estaba encantadora, con una sonrisa radiante, al igual que su seductor vestido. A su lado había un espacio vacío que esperaba a que alguien lo ocupara sentándose en él, pero Basil rechazó aquella invitación porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarse dominar por sus instintos primitivos. Aquella chica era la hija de un antiguo cliente y además era joven e ingenua; aprovecharse de ella sólo habría sido digno de un cerdo pervertido.

Basil fue hacia un armario, tomó una chaqueta y se la lanzó a ella.

―Póntela y tápate. Si tu padre te viera con ese traje... seguro que enrojecería de vergüenza. ―Se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas hacia el primer piso.

―Dónde vas?

―A prepararte la habitación de los invitados ―Dijo él deteniéndose un momento ―La Señora Judson se ha llevado todas sus cosas pero supongo que aún deben quedar sábanas limpias en esta casa.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Olivia estuvo contemplando el fuego hipnotizador y acariciando la chaqueta. Rozó una de las mangas con su mejilla y sintió el olor de Basil, pero no un olor sucio sino más bien limpio, su olor. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Basil vistiendo aquella chaqueta y acariciándola con ternura. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y detuvo la manga en sus labios.

―Qué haces?

Su fantasía se desvaneció con el mismo disgusto que transmite alguien que raya un disco LP.

―Em... estaba... intentando saber cual era el tejido de esta chaqueta. ―Disimuló su nerviosismo con una sonrisa ―No hay duda; estoy segura que es de piel.

―Es de cuero ―Le contestó sin expresión.

―Ah... ya... bueno es que no se me da muy bien esto de la ropa. Creo que tendré que practicar más. Si quiero llegar a ser una buena Detective no puedo equivocarme tanto.

Basil suspiró y se le acercó.

―Olivia, tú nunca serás una Detective. Las mujeres no pueden estar en este negocio; es demasiado peligroso, y no creo que tu padre te lo permitiera. Lo que deberías hacer es casarte y convertirte en una buena ama de casa. ―Se dirigió al hogar y volvió a avivar las llamas.

―Los hombres tenéis ideas demasiado radicales ―Resopló ella.

―Y las mujeres tenéis ideas de bombero. ―Respondió molesto ―De verdad esperas que la sociedad de hoy en día acepte a una mujer haciendo el trabajo de un hombre?

―Tal vez no, pero te aseguro que las cosas cambiarán algún día. ―Ella se encaró a sus ojos.

―Sí, claro. ―Se mofó él ―Confía en el progreso ―Ironizó ―Bueno, tu habitación ya está lista. Puedes subir cuando quieras.

―Gracias, pero no voy a acostarme con esto, no? ―Se cogió uno de los tirantes de su vestido de brillantes.

―Voy a ver que encuentro por ahí. ―Basil se dirigió a la habitación de la Señora Judson, pero por muchos armarios que abrió no encontró nada que le pudiera servir. Rebuscó en otros sitios sin éxito y al final no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a su propia habitación. Bajó las escaleras con uno de sus pijamas en las manos y se lo dio a Olivia.

―Tendrás que conformarte con esto, no hay nada más.

Ella miró la prenda y la tomó con cuidado entre las manos.

―Es uno de tus...

―No hay nada más ―Repitió él ―Ella...

―Sí, ya lo sé ―Le cortó ―"La Señora Judson se ha llevado todas sus cosas" ―Dijo, imitándole.

―Cambiate en la habitación mismo. Si necesitas alguna cosa búscame. ―Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café.

Olivia se le acercó antes de marchar.

―Tú no vas a acostarte?

―Tengo trabajo que hacer. Además, también tengo que averiguar donde vives para llamar mañana al coche.

Ella rió con amargura y se mordió el labio. Le miró una última vez y, antes de irse, dijo.

―Es el número 23 de la Calle Dover, segundo piso. ―Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

Basil dejó el café sobre el mármol y apoyó las manos en él con un suspiro. Miró hacia atrás y comprobó que Olivia ya se había ido arriba.

Aquella muchacha le estaba volviendo loco. No sabía como enfrentarse a su personalidad, pero tampoco sabía como ganársela. Olivia era un mundo nuevo y misterioso para él. Jamás se había planteado nada serio con una mujer pero esa chica le estaba despertando algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía; el deseo.

Basil tomó la taza de café y se la llevó al comedor. El fuego ardía sin descanso y salpicaba el aire de un sonido chispeante y relajante.

El chico se sacó el sobre de la chaqueta y lo abrió de nuevo. Olivia no le había mentido; ahí estaba toda la información que necesitaban. Había muchas descripciones que coincidían con el ratón que buscaban, pero ninguna con la ocupación de matón a sueldo. Algunos eran banqueros despedidos o retirados, otros eran hombres de mala vida que no tenían ni trabajo, y unos terceros eran ladrones, rateros o simplemente miembros de alguna mafia. Toda la purria de Londres parecía reunirse en la Trampa del Ratón. Sin embargo, sólo había uno de ellos que encajaba a la perfección con las características del sospechoso: Un tal Gavin Boots, más conocido por el apodo de Machaques Butts. Basil sonrió al pensar que incluso la escoria más baja necesitaba nombres que la hicieran más popular.

Estuvo largo rato comprobando información de sus archivos e intentando descubrir el meollo de todo el asunto. No parecía encontrar ninguna relación entre sus antiguos enemigos que le permitiera establecer un punto de partida y empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza. De pronto oyó ruido en las escaleras y levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba inspeccionando.

El aire se le atascó en los pulmones al ver a Olivia, detenida en el último escalón de la escalera y vestida con aquel pijama a rayas que él le había prestado. La prenda le venía algo grande y ella misma se había doblado las mangas y las piernas de los pantalones para no tropezar.

―No podía dormir... ―Susurró como intentando buscar una excusa ―Te importa que me quede un rato aquí contigo?

Basil tardó unos segundos en responder a causa de su sorpresa.

―No... no me importa. Quédate si quieres. ―Volvió a fijar los ojos en las páginas amarillentas del libro.

Olivia se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa tímida y miró el libro con curiosidad.

―Has logrado encontrar algo útil?

―Reconozco a nuestro hombre, pero no logro dar con el motivo por el que quiere matarme. Supongo que debe obedecer las órdenes de alguien que se mantiene en la sombra, pero hasta que no sepa quién es no podré avanzar.

―Comprendo. Debe de ser angustioso estar en esta situación. ―Murmuró ella.

―Por qué te entrometiste en esto, Olivia? ―Le preguntó él de repente.

―Por qué me...? Oh, y qué importa eso?

―Dime por qué lo hiciste ―Él no cambió su expresión seria.

―Pues... porque creía que podría serviros de ayuda...

―Crees que esto es un juego? ―La miró a los ojos ―Podrían haberte hecho daño, o peor aún, podrían haberte violado allí mismo. Jugar con el peligro puede traerte serios problemas, lo sabías?

―Eso debería pensarlo yo, no? ―Se defendió ―Al fin y al cabo ya sabía donde me metía. Lo que pasa, Basil, es que estoy harta de que todo el mundo me trate como si fuera una niña. Tengo diecinueve años; ya soy mayorcita para cuidar de mi sola; sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y no necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Por eso quise ayudaros, para demostraros que no soy tan pequeña como creéis todos.

―Ah sí? Pues por culpa de esa chiquillada tuya, casi no salimos de allí. ―Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó para dejarlo en la estantería.

―Y por qué os metisteis entonces, eh!? ―Dijo enfadada ―Yo sola podría haberme desecho de ese tipo. Pero no; tuvisteis que intervenir vosotros!

―Qué?! Si yo no hubiera "intervenido" como dices, ese tío te habría bajado las bragas ahí mismo y te habría repasado hasta quedarse sin aliento.

―Y eso qué más te daba a ti!? ―Dijo medio gritando.

―Me preocupo por tu seguridad, cabezota! O es que no lo ves?!

―Mi seguridad? De lo único que te preocupas es de tenerme al margen de todo esto. No dejas que te ayude ni me permites saber ni siquiera adonde vas. Si te preocupas tanto es sólo porque no quieres cargar con la responsabilidad de tenerme cerca.

―Pues no; y tampoco estoy obligado a hacerlo, así que se acabó.

―Eres un... ―Olivia se mordió el labio y le gritó ―Te odio! ―Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Basil corrió tras ella y la detuvo del brazo justo cuando empezaba a subirlas. La obligó a darse la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

―Si supieras cuanto te quieren todos los que tienes alrededor te darías cuenta de que te dicen las cosas porque les importas. ―La sacudió levemente ―Si crees que lo que te dicen es sólo para mantenerte a un lado te equivocas; no quieren que te pase nada y por eso te tienen tan protegida. Es que no lo entiendes?

Olivia le miró con ojos llorosos.

―Y tú también me proteges porque te importo o sólo porque no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos?

Basil se quedó mudo con aquella pregunta. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras miraba en la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules tan brillantes y cristalinos como el agua. Durante un instante se perdió en ellos y sintió miedo de no saber salir de aquel laberinto.

Dio un paso atrás y dejó ir a Olivia lentamente. Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió al sofá de nuevo sin mediar palabra. Ella se sentó a su lado y le miró en silencio mientras él hundía el rostro entre las manos.

―No piensas responderme? ―Dijo con un hilito de voz.

Basil la miró a través de los dedos y respiró hondo antes de incorporarse.

―Te conozco desde que tenías once años. ―Comenzó a decir ―Para mí... eres como... una vieja amiga. No querría que te pasara nada malo.

―Pero no me has respondido. ―Dijo sin expresión ―Me proteges porque te importo... o sólo porque no me quieres ver en este asunto?

Basil se tomó un momento para pensar con más claridad. Si le confesaba lo que sentía en ese momento sería un grave error, pero si le mentía diciéndole que la quería lejos sólo por molestia le haría daño. No obstante, no tenía demasiada elección si quería mantenerla alejada del peligro. Bajó la mirada y dijo con tono neutral.

―Quiero que estés lejos simplemente porque me molestas. Eso es todo. ―No se dignó a mirarle a la cara.

Basil creía que eso habría bastado para convencerla de que se marchara, pero en vez de eso sus oídos escucharon algo muy diferente.

―Estás mintiendo.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Olivia sonriéndole con afecto.

―No lo hago.

―Ah no? Mírame a los ojos y dímelo. ―Le tomó la cara con una mano y le obligó a mirarle. ―Venga, dímelo.

Basil no sabía por donde salir. Las palabras no le salían de la boca y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Ni siquiera oía el tic-tac del reloj que había en el comedor. No pudo soportarlo durante demasiado rato y acabó desviando de nuevo la cabeza para evitar aquellos ojos aguamarina.

Olivia sonrió con júbilo en el corazón.

―Te importo ―Susurró con voz casi inaudible.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ―Basil se levantó de repente sin dirigirle la mirada ―Mañana habrá mucho que hacer.

Olivia se levantó lentamente y le tomó el rostro entre las manos con ternura. Le sonrió y le besó en los labios con lenta dulzura. Basil no pudo resistir aquel contacto y se quedó paralizado, dejando que ella le guiara. El beso fue largo y lento. Olivia le echó los brazos al cuello y le acarició los cabellos. Basil se dejó vencer por el instinto y la tomó en sus brazos sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Finalmente, Olivia apartó los labios de los de él y le miró a los ojos. La pasión ardía en todo su cuerpo como las llamas en la chimenea.

Sin dejar de mirarle, paseó un dedo por el pecho de Basil y se detuvo en el cuello. Desanudó la corbata lentamente y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con el mismo ritmo. Él no dijo nada, sólo la miró con la misma intensidad que desprendían sus ojos y se dejó ganar por el deseo que sentía.

Olivia le acarició el pecho desnudo con la mano y la pasó por debajo del brazo de él. Basil le acarició el rostro sin decir nada y deslizó la mano hacia los botones del pijama que llevaba puesto ella. Empezó a desabrocharlos con lentitud y le quitó la prenda, que cayó al suelo. La miró con adoración y le acarició los hombros antes de tomarla de la espalda y acercarse a sus labios para besarlos otra vez.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá, abrazados. Olivia le besaba con ardiente deseo y Basil le devolvía las caricias con la misma intensidad.

Un momento después, los dos se encontraban en el séptimo cielo. Basil besaba a Olivia por todo el cuerpo y elle le abrazaba con fuerza.

―No... no quiero que te alejes de mí. ―Susurró jadeando.

Él levantó los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa. Por primera vez en la vida podía decir ―aunque no le gustara admitirlo ―que se sentía feliz con una mujer. No podía ser amor... eso él lo tenía claro... pero sí podría considerarse algo así como... una relación apasionada. Lo que sí sentía sin duda era deseo, ardiente deseo.

Basil besó a Olivia una vez más y la hizo sonreír de nuevo con sus palabras.

―No quiero alejarme de ti.

La luna surcó el cielo estrellado y se detuvo un instante para espiarles, rociándoles el cuerpo con su blanca y brillante luz, mientras sus cuerpos se abrazaban en silencio.

Olivia le pidió un deseo a la luna antes de verla desaparecer al otro lado de la ventana.

"No permitas que nos separemos nunca más... por favor, te lo suplico. No lo permitas o mi corazón quedará hecho añicos para siempre"

* * *

Qué tal? Os ha dejado buen sabor de boca? Podríais darme vuestra opinión? Me gustaría saber si es demasiado fuerte o si está lo que se dice... correcto. Gracias. Espero veros en el próximo capítulo. Las cosas empiezan a complicarse mucho más. Uaaaah! Estoy emocionada! A vosotros no os pasa? 


	10. Yo te protegeré

Esther Quesada Gálvez 1 setiembre 2006

Espero que nadie se ofendiera con la escenita anterior. Es que tenía ganas de hacer algo grande con Basil y Olivia, y es que se quieren... aunque uno de ellos no lo sepa todavía. Espero que os esté resultando interesante leer esta historia. Todavía le quedan algunos capítulos para que acabe, pero si os gusta la intentaré acabar lo más deprisa posible. Espero que os agrade este capítulo; me costó mucho escribirlo. En fin, disfrutadlo.

* * *

**_Capítulo 10 – Yo te protegeré._**

El sol no había salido todavía cuando Olivia despertó y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en los cálidos brazos de Basil, que aún dormía. Estaba tan cuco con aquel rostro inocente y soñador... La chica sonrió para sus adentros y se levantó despacio para no despertarle. Buscó el pijama a rallas en el suelo y se lo puso para no estar desnuda. Se dirigió a la cocina con expresión sonriente y tomó la cafetera. Se propuso preparar un buen desayuno para los dos, con sus torradas con mantequilla y todo.

Estuvo entretenida un buen rato, sin parar, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Basil se despertó al oír los leves traqueteos que provenían de la cocina y se levantó del sofá con aire soñoliento. Se detuvo en la puerta y vio a la muchacha en pleno ajetreo. Sonrió al recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos, se le acercó por detrás en silencio y la estrechó entre sus brazos con dulce posesividad.

"Eres mía" Pensó con deleite "Sólo mía y no te dejaré marchar nunca"

―Me has asustado ―Dijo Olivia dejándose mimar por aquellos brazos que la rodeaban.

―Hace mucho que estás despierta? ―Basil le besó los cabellos y continuó por la nuca.

―No ―Dejó escapar una risita al sentir el cosquilleo que le bajaba por la columna ―pero si lo hubiera estado habría podido preparar el desayuno antes.

―Hablando de desayuno... ―Le susurró él en la oreja ―Estoy hambriento.

―No lo dudo ―Sonrió ella ―por eso te estoy preparando unas buenas tostadas con mantequilla y…

―No me refería a esa clase de apetito ―La cortó él mientras le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

―Pues para ello tendrás que esperar… ―Olivia se volvió y le besó en los labios ―hasta que hayamos desayunado. ―Le dio un pequeño empujón ―Ve a vestirte, anda. Si viene alguien y te ve así pensará algo raro.

―Y no es evidente? No hace falta ser Detective para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí.

―Precisamente. ―Dijo ella retirando la cafetera del fuego ―Te gustaría que empezaran a surgir rumores de que te acuestas con jovencitas?

Basil borró la sonrisa de repente, consciente de lo que significaban esas palabras.

―Lo… lo siento ―Olivia se sonrojó ―No quería decir eso.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato sin mirarse hasta que Basil no pudo soportar más el sentimiento de culpa que había empezado a germinar en su interior.

―Esto no debería haber pasado.

―No digas eso! ―Le replicó ella.

―Olivia, tú y yo… somos muy diferentes. La primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial, pero jamás pensé que llegaríamos a intimar tanto. Entonces no eras más que una niña, y ahora…

―Lo continúo siendo, verdad? ―Dijo molesta ―No es eso lo que ibas a decir?

―No. Iba a decir que ahora ya eres toda una mujercita, pero… sigues siendo demasiado joven para estar con alguien como yo.

―Por qué me dices eso? ―Olivia sintió que el corazón se le encogía ―Acaso importa la edad cuando dos personas se aman?

Basil evitó su mirada con expresión seria.

―Cuando una de ellas tiene treinta y seis años frente a la otra de diecinueve, sí importa.

―No puedes hablar en serio.

―Olivia, piensa por un momento en nuestra situación fríamente: Qué diría la gente si supiese la relación que tenemos? Cómo afectaría eso a tu reputación? Qué pensaría tu padre?

―No creo que mi padre se opusiera a ello conociéndote. ―Contestó seriamente ―Y en cuanto a los demás, me importa un bledo lo que piensen.

―Olivia…

―Basil ―Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos ―Lo que yo quiero es estar contigo. Me da lo mismo todo lo demás. Sabes por qué vine a verte de nuevo? Porque necesitaba hacerlo; era una necesidad inevitable. Me he pasado todos estos años pensando en ti, preguntándome si volveríamos a vernos algún día, y ahora que lo hemos hecho no quiero perderte. Te necesito porque… te quiero ―Le besó con pasión.

Basil no se atrevió a mencionar palabra. Se abrazaron durante un intenso momento hasta que él se vio forzado a terminarlo e ir a vestirse.

―Iré arriba a ponerme algo más cómodo ―Intentó disimular la preocupación que crecía en su corazón.

Subió las escaleras, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró agotado y se sentó en la cama con la pena en el rostro y el tormento destruyéndole por dentro.

Qué era lo que había hecho? Olivia le amaba; había conseguido darle esperanzas a la muchacha sin ni siquiera quererlo. Y él… era amor lo que sentía hacia ella? Basil había cometido el mayor error de su vida. No estaba seguro de los sentimientos que tenía respecto a la pequeña, pero, aún así tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Y muy a su pesar, ahora ya era tarde; demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Qué podía hacer? Qué diablos tenía que hacer?!

Hundió la cabeza bajo las manos con impotencia. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad.

De pronto, un grito le sacó del lío mental en el que estaba asumido y le obligó a levantarse.

Basil corrió escaleras abajo y se detuvo en seco al saltar el último escalón.

Un ratón muy alto, de aspecto elegante y pulcro, con un rostro alargado y los cabellos negros como el azabache tenía apresada a Olivia y le apuntaba con una pistola.

―Vaya, vaya, pero a quién tenemos aquí? ―Sonrió al verle ―Si es Basil de la Calle Baker. No se cansa nunca de este oficio, Detective?

―Tú quién eres? ―Preguntó él con cautela

―No importa quién sea. Sólo he venido a traerle un mensaje.

―Qué clase de mensaje?

El otro sonrió.

―Escuche atentamente porque no pienso repetirlo: Cualquiera que se meta con La Sombra acabará muerto. Usted también correrá el mismo destino tarde o temprano.

―Ese es el mensaje?

―Ese... ―El hombre empujó a Olivia hacia el Detective y Basil consiguió cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo ―y este otro ―Se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo lanzó.

Basil lo tomó al vuelo y, cuando lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, se quedó sorprendido. Era la campanita que le había arrebatado a Ratigan en la lucha que tuvieron en el Big Ben.

―Pero qué...? ―Recordó que unas semanas atrás la había perdido sin poder encontrarla ―De dónde la ha sacado?

―No importa. ―Contestó el otro ―En fin; me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

―No tan deprisa! Quién eres?!

―Endarno es mi nombre. ―Gritó ―Vigila tu espalda, Detective. Necesitarás mucha suerte de ahora en adelante. Ah, y por cierto... ―Se dio una última vez la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta ―Deberías leer las últimas noticias del periódico de esta mañana. Hay una muy interesante que sale en primera plana ―Endarno le lanzó un periódico que llevaba oculto bajo la chaqueta y Basil lo cazó al vuelo ―Adiós, Detective.

Endarno desapareció tras la niebla matinal y la muchacha se dejó caer temblorosa cuando Basil la condujo al sofá.

―Cómo ha entrado? ―Basil miró el periódico sin saber exactamente qué quería encontrar,

―No lo sé... ―Olivia se estaba recuperando del miedo ―Estaba aquí sentada cuando de repente sentí que me apuntaba por detrás con el arma.

―No es posible... ―Susurró él con espanto.

―Sí, ya sé que debería haber visto de donde salía, pero me pilló desprevenida, y además...

―No me refiero a eso! ―Gritó él cortándola.

―Eh? ―Ella le miró confusa ―A qué te refieres entonces?

Basil le alargó el periódico a Olivia, tomó su pipa de la mesilla y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras ella leía en voz alta.

―Quiere que su cabello reluzca como el sol? Nuestros cosméticos han desarrollado un producto llamado...

―Limítate a la noticia, querida ―Le dijo él con mirada seria.

―Ah, sí. ―Ella rebuscó en la primera página ―A ver... Aquí: Asesinato en el muelle ―Miró a Basil y continuó leyendo tras su aprobación ―Anoche, un humilde pescador que regresaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo halló el cadáver de un ratón flotando a orillas del río Támesis, en el muelle. La víctima, Gavin Boots, era un famoso matón a sueldo que había reiniciado sus negocios en Londres tras unos meses en el anonimato. También conocido como... Machaques Butts?! ―Olivia miró a Basil con la sorpresa en el rostro.

―No pares. Sigue leyendo. ―Le dijo él.

―También conocido como Machaques Butts, ―Repitió Olivia ―Gavin parecía estar implicado en otro de sus peligrosos asuntos. El arma del crimen resultó ser una bala del calibre veintidós que le atravesó la frente y le quedó incrustada en al cabeza. El asesinato fue provocado posiblemente por un ajuste de cuentas... ―Olivia dejó de leer y le dirigió una mirada afectada a su compañero ―Eso significa...

―Que La Sombra sabía perfectamente que yo iba detrás de Boots y que tarde o temprano le daría alcance. Le mató antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Sabe quién soy y lo que hago a cada momento; sin duda. Ahora mismo tiene que tener a alguien vigilando esta casa desde el exterior.

―Basil...

―Tienes que volver a casa, Olivia. Llamaré a un coche para que te venga a recoger. Tengo que manteneros a todos tan lejos como pueda antes de que sea tarde.

―Pero y tú? Qué vas a hacer tú? ―Aceptó la chaqueta que Basil le colocó sobre los hombros.

―Haré lo que mejor se me da; investigar. Si La Sombra se toma tantas molestias en ponerme sobre aviso es porque actuará muy pronto. No puedo perder tiempo.

A los veinte minutos, el carruaje de Olivia se detuvo en frente de la puerta. Basil se despidió de la muchacha con un apretón de manos para disimular y mantener las distancias. En el fondo deseaba abrazarla y asegurarle que estaría bien, pero era mejor para ambos no demostrar nada.

Cuando Olivia se hubo ido ―bastante preocupada, por cierto ―Basil corrió hacia su habitación, se puso su ropa de siempre y comenzó a buscar en sus archivos. Había algo que se le escapaba, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que ya conocía la respuesta al enigma. De hecho, todo parecía encajar a la perfección. Sólo le quedaba una cosa: Confirmar la teoría que se le había creado en mente.

* * *

Intentaré hacer que los próximos capítulos sean más interesantes. 


	11. El Corazón destrozado ya no late

Esther Quesada Gálvez 1 setiembre 2006

Siento haber tardado tanto. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. En este capítulo, Basil se lleva un desengaño enorme. Pobrecito! Le hago sufrir tanto...

* * *

**_Capítulo 11 – El Corazón destrozado ya no late._**

Ya se había hecho tarde cuando alguien picó al 221½ de Baker Street.

Basil tomó su revolver como medida preventiva y se acercó a ella. Cogió el pomo de la puerta con cautela y la abrió de un tirón. Su rostro se iluminó al ver una cara conocida.

―Señor Flaversham!

―El tiempo no ha pasado para usted, Basil ―Sonrió el ratón ―Vaya, es que... esperaba a alguien? ―Miró el revolver preguntándose si llevaría puesto el seguro.

―Eh? ―Basil bajó la mirada a su revolver ―Oh, no, no! Esto... Em, pase, no se quede en la puerta.

―Muy amable ―Flaversham entró dentro con una sonrisa agradecida ―El mundo exterior es peligroso, pero a usted no le pillarán desprevenido.

―No, claro... ―Basil carraspeó, dejó el arma y le ofreció asiento ―Quiere que le prepare algo? Un café, quizás?

―No, no se moleste. En realidad sólo he venido a darle las gracias ―Sonrió complacido por su hospitalidad ―Mi hija me lo ha explicado todo esta mañana.

―Ah... sí? ―Basil sintió que el aire se le atascaba en los pulmones.

―Sí ―Repitió Flaversham ―Me ha dicho lo que pasó anoche en el muelle, dentro de aquella taberna. No apruebo el hecho de que me mintiera, pero me siento tranquilo de saber lo que hizo usted por ella.

―Bueno, yo...

―Basil, es usted un hombre en quien se puede confiar. Siempre ha cuidado muy bien de mi hija, y debo decir que fue muy generoso por su parte que la dejara quedar anoche en su casa. Ya me ha asegurado que la trató usted como a una reina.

―Sí... ―Sonrió forzosamente ―creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Basil se sintió tranquilo al comprobar que Flaversham no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en realidad entre la muchacha y él.

―Fue un alivio par mí saber que no le había pasado nada grave ―Prosiguió el ratón ―Y también lo fue para Henry.

―...Henry? ―Tal vez un hermano o tío? Pensó.

―Sí, Henry; su prometido.

Basil sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

―Su... prometido? ―Repitió, deseando haberlo oído mal.

―Sí, su prometido. ―Flversham pareció sorprenderse ―Ah, es que no se lo ha dicho? ―Sonrió ―Supongo que se le habrá olvidado. Olivia y Henry están prometidos desde hace ya tres años. Sus padres y yo tuvimos una pequeña reunión y lo acordamos. Él es un buen chico, y se encuentra en una posición social bastante elevada como para cuidar de ella. Estoy seguro de que mi hija será muy feliz a su lado. ―Miró a Basil y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálido. ―Le ocurre algo?

―No... Sólo estoy... algo cansado ―Basil logró disimular la fuerte impresión que le había causado aquella noticia.

―Bueno, en ese caso no le entretendré más. ―Flaversham se levantó de su asiento y se colocó su sombrero antes de abrir la puerta para partir. ―Ah, por cierto... ―Se dio la vuelta una última vez ―La boda será la semana que viene y está usted invitado.

―Gracias... pero no creo que pueda ir. ―Basil estaba soportando el peso de la culpa con gran esfuerzo.

―Oh, sería una lástima. Todavía no le he podido pagar todo lo que hizo por mí y por mi hija hace ocho años. Me gustaría ofrecerle algo a cambio... y sé que a ella le haría mucha ilusión que viniera usted.

―Veré... lo que puedo hacer. ―Disimuló su tormento con una débil sonrisa.

―En ese caso, le esperaremos. Gracias de nuevo.

Flaversham salió y subió al coche que le esperaba afuera.

Basil lo vio marchar desde la puerta y cerró al verlo desaparecer girando la esquina de la calle.

* * *

El murciélago se esperó a que la figura del ratón desapareciera tras la puerta y salió se su escondrijo. Hace años incluso le habría divertido aquella situación, pero ahora... por alguna razón no sentía ninguna satisfacción al ver sufrir al Detective. Más bien sentía... lástima. Al fin y al cabo... estaba seguro que siempre habría sido mejor que su antiguo patrón. 

Se hundió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia su nuevo hogar; arrastrando la pesada pata de palo y deseando que Basil no sufriera demasiado antes de morir.

* * *

Basil escuchó el horripilante silencio que invadía la casa. Estaba completamente solo; las palabras de Flaversham se le repetían en la cabeza sin darle tregua. "Olivia y Henry... Prometidos desde hace tres años... Mi hija será muy feliz con él... No se lo ha dicho?... Se le habrá olvidado..." 

―Olivia... ―Basil se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo.

Los labios le temblaban. No podía creer que fuera cierto. Era imposible que ella... De repente se enderezó con ira en el corazón. Tenía que dejarse de tantas estupideces; la situación era obvia: Olivia no le había contado la verdad. Pero por qué? Acaso pretendía vivir una última aventura antes de celebrar sus nupcias? O quizás lo que quería era reírse de él?!

―Mierda! ―Basil le propinó un puñetazo a la pared y reprimió un gemido de dolor que amenazaba con destruirle por dentro.

Se pasó la noche pensando sin poder pegar ojo; rabioso e incapaz de averiguar qué era lo que había pretendido Olivia engañándole de aquella forma.

Cuando el sol asomó por la ventana de su habitación, Basil se levantó y bajó al comedor. Estaba tan deprimido que no tenía ganas ni de desayunar, pero se forzó a tomar un café para mantenerse bien despierto. Lucía un aspecto descuidado con los cabellos revueltos y la ropa arrugada, pero si hubiese recibido alguna visita inesperada en aquel momento, le habría importado bien poco la primera impresión. Y de hecho...

"Riiiiing!" Alguien llamó al timbre.

Pasaron unos hasta que se giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió.

―Vaya por Dios! ―Olivia entró y cerró tras ella ―Crees que es prudente dejar la puerta abierta cuando alguien quiere matarte? ―Miró a Basil extrañada por no haberse levantado de la butaca ―Deberías haberla cerrado con cerrojo y... ―Se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con una dura expresión que nunca le había visto hasta ese momento ―Qué te pasa?

―A qué has venido, Olivia? ―Basil se levantó entonces sin dejar de clavarle la mirada.

―Oh, sí. ―La muchacha se tocó la cabeza como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su despiste ―Pues... Bueno, creo que ayer recibiste la visita d mi padre, verdad? ―Él no contestó ―Sí, ya veo que sí. ―Intuyó ella ―En fin, sólo venía a agradecerte que no le dijeras nada a él de lo nuestro. Necesitará tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

―Sí; sobretodo para no tener un ataque al corazón ―Contestó enojado.

―Eh? ―Ella se sorprendió de aquel comentario ―A qué ha venido eso?

Basil ya estaba harto de jugar al ratón y al gato.

―No tienes que decirme nada, Olivia? ―Cruzó los brazos a la espera de una respuesta convincente.

―Hum... Decirte algo? ―Pensó un instante ―No... Creo que no... Oh, pero qué te pasa? Por qué me miras así?! ―Aquella actitud empezaba a molestarla ―Qué...?

―Creo que lo saber muy bien, querida ―La cortó él con expresión seria ―Tiene que ver con un compromiso.

―...! ―Olivia se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba pasando ―Em... mira, Basil, yo... ―Sus mejillas se tiñeron enseguida de un rojo intenso.

―Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―Basil no cambió su expresión.

―Yo... Oye, sé que no tengo excusa, pero... pensé que si te lo decía... no...

―Creías que no me enteraría nunca? De verdad pensabas que podrías escondérmelo para siempre? O sólo hasta que me llegase la invitación de la boda?

―No, no es eso. Quería decírtelo, de verdad, pero es que...

―No tendría que haberte tocado nunca, Olivia. ―Negó con la cabeza, asqueado.

―Basil... ―Ella dio un pequeño paso hacia él.

―Y qué le dirás ahora a tu prometido, eh? Qué excusa pondrás en la noche de bodas? ― Adoptó una voz irónica ― "Ay, Henry, no te lo dije? No soy virgen porque me acosté con un Detective de poca monta que no tenía ni idea de que estaba prometida contigo."

―Basta! ―Gritó ella ruborizada ―Henry es un buen hombre, pero yo... yo no le quiero!

―Ah no? ―Ironizó sonriendo con rabia ―En serio?

―Basil, fueron nuestros padres. Henry estaba enamorado también de otra muchacha. Yo sólo...

―No pienso tolerar que te burles así de mí, Olivia. Tu padre me invitó a tu boda, sabes? Qué tengo que decirle?! Que yo soy el imbécil que te desvirgó antes de la ceremonia? Que soy el culpable de tu deshonra?

―No! Tu no eres nada de eso! Yo...

―No pienso ir a tu boda, Olivia. No me presentaré porque estoy seguro que me entrarían arcadas en medio de la ceremonia. Pero te aseguro que no voy a amargarme por tu culpa. He sido víctima de tu capricho y no lo pienso tolerar más. Y para empezar, no pienso acercarme más a ti nunca jamás. No quiero verte, así que ya puedes márcharte. ―Le dio la espalda.

―Qué?! Pero Basil... ―Ella iba a tocarle el brazo cuando él se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la hizo retroceder.

―Fuera! Vete, Olivia! ―Le gritó enojado ―Ya te has reído suficiente en mi cara! Largo de mi casa! No quiero verte más!

A Olivia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se llevó las manos a la boca.

―Basil... por favor...

―Márchate! ―Basil tiró la butaca de un golpe con un ataque de rabia ―No quiero volver a ver tu cara!

De pronto, alguien introdujo una llave en la puerta y giró el pomo par abrirla.

―Por todos los cielos! Qué son esos gritos?! ―La Señora Judson abrió la puerta y entró en la casa con sus dos maletas. Al ver a los dos, se dirigió a Basil ―Qué está pasando?

Él volvió a tomar el control de sí mismo y le habló en tono neutro.

―Nada. La Señorita Flaversham ha venido a despedirse.

La muchacha le miró con labios temblorosos, se tapó la boca y salió corriendo de la casa antes de que se le escapara el llanto.

―Pero... Qué diablos le ha hecho?! ―La Señora Judson miró a Basil con reproche.

―Sólo la he empujado hacia el buen camino ―El ratón cambió de tema ágilmente ―Cómo es que ha vuelto? No le había dicho que se tomara un tiempo?

―Mmh, bueno, no iba a quedarme para siempre con mi hermana, no? Además, usted necesita que alguien le mantenga limpia la casa. ―Recogió su maleta y subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso, pero antes se dio una última vez la vuelta para añadir: ―Y espero que no le haya hecho nada a Olivia, eh? Porque no me ha gustado la forma en que se ha marchado. Si me entero de que le ha dicho algo malo a la niña...

―Bienvenida a casa, Señora Judson ―Basil la cortó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el comedor.

La mujer subió molesta y refunfuñando maldiciones entre dientes.

Basil hizo caso omiso de aquellos cuchicheos y se dejó caer en la butaca con los ánimos por los suelos y una extraña sensación de vacío en el corazón.

* * *

Espero no resultar pesada con mis comentarios, pero es que me encanta argumentar sobre lo que escribo. La situación se complica muchísimo en el siguiente capítulo. Qué hará Basil respecto a Olivia? Os espero en el próximo! 


	12. Olvídame

Esther Quesada Gálvez 1 setiembre 2006

Siento tanto retraso. De verdad que no puedo ir más deprisa con todo el trabajo que tengo. Ah, tengo que deciros que el capítulo 14 será de momento un intermedio. Todavía no he logrado escribir el 15 y rayos, que no me vienen las ideas. Espero que se me ocurran rápido. De momento, disfrutad de este capítulo.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 12 – Olvídame._**

Olivia se detuvo al final de la calle sin poder reprimir más el sollozo y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Aquello no podía estar pasando; Basil no la habría tratado nunca así... por muy enfadado que estuviera; era un caballero. Pero ella sabía que había actuado mal, y aunque él le había hecho daño con sus palabras, estaba segura de que ella le había herido mucho más no diciéndole la verdad. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de culpa no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Una sombra surgió de pronto y cubrió su cabeza, tapándole el sol.

Olivia levantó la mirada y reconoció al instante aquel rostro alargado y aquellos cabellos tan oscuros como el azabache.

―Si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, Señorita, no le habría hecho esto, pero no tengo opción.

―No se acerque a mí! ―Gritó ella.

―No se preocupe; no voy a tocarla. ―Endarno hizo chasquear los dedos y cuatro ratones surgieron de las sombras para rodear a Olivia.

Al verse atrapada, la muchacha abrió la boca para gritar, pero entonces Endarno sacó su arma y le apuntó con ella.

―Yo de usted no lo haría ―Le advirtió con una sonrisa ―Yo no la tocaré, pero la baja le atravesará el corazón; y no dudaré en apretar el gatillo si no me da otra alternativa.

Olivia no tenía escapatoria; calló y dejó que los ratones la inmovilizaran. Endarno guardó la pistola sin dejar de sonreír.

―Buena chica. Ahora tenga la bondad de acompañarnos, Señorita Flaversham; la Sombra quiere verla.

* * *

La mañana pasó sin demasiados incidentes para Basil. Sin embargo, su mal humor no mejoró.

La Señora Judson no sabía qué le ocurría, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar.

Por la tarde, un carro se detuvo en la calle Baker y un ratón bajó a toda prisa para picar en la puerta de la casa. La Señora Judson fue a abrir para encontrarse con alguien que ya conocía.

―Señor Flaversham! Qué agradable sorpresa! No le esperábamos.

―No, ya lo sé. ―El ratón entró quitándose el sombrero y lo sostuvo entre las manos con nerviosismo ―Siento haberme presentado sin avisar, es que necesitaba saber si mi hija estaba aquí con ustedes.

―Olivia? ―La mujer miró a Basil que acababa de levantarse y se dirigía hacia ellos ―Pues no, hace ya mucho que se fue ―Volvió a centrar la atención en el recién llegado ―De hecho, desde esta mañana que no la hemos vuelto a ver.

―En serio? ―Hiram Flaversham parecía cada vez más inquieto.

―Ha ocurrido algo? ―Basil intervino al notar aquella angustia que estaba atormentando al pobre hombre.

―No lo sé ―Contestó éste ―Olivia me dijo que vendría a disculparse con usted por las molestias que le causó, pero desde que se fue esta mañana no he vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Ni siquiera ha vuelto a la hora de comer. Tenía la esperanza de que se encontrara aquí, con ustedes, pero...

―No debe de haber ido a visitar a nadie más? ―Apuntó la Señora Judson ―Tal vez a una amiga?

―No lo creo. Verá, mi hija no desaparece sin decirme nada. Siempre me dice adonde va o me deja una nota. Si hubiera ido a otro sitio estoy seguro de que me habría hecho llegar el mensaje.

―Está seguro de eso? ―Preguntó Basil.

―Completamente ―Afirmó Hiram ―Y Dios no lo quiera... pero tengo la extraña sensación de que le ha ocurrido algo. ―Miró a Basil con ojos suplicantes ―Sé que ha hecho mucho por nosotros y que no tengo derecho a pedirle otro favor... pero necesito que me ayude a encontrarla. Usted es el único a quien puedo recurrir.

―Y qué me dice de Scotland Yard? ―Basil todavía estaba resentido con la chica y había perdido el interés en el tema.

―Ya lo había pensado, pero prefiero que esto quede en algo confidencial y privado. ―Contestó el otro ―No es que no me fíe de sus métodos... pero teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo mi hija la otra noche, y que los medios de comunicación están hurgando siempre en los casos de la policía... no me gustaría que saliera a la luz algo si Olivia está implicada en algún asunto extraño, me entiende? Eso podría perjudicar gravemente su reputación, por no mencionar su matrimonio.

"Tanto mejor" Pensó Basil con ironía vengativa.

―Matrimonio? ―La Señora Judson se sorprendió ―Pero si nos dijo que no tenía ningún pretendiente.

―Hace tres años que lo tiene. ―Dijo Basil con rostro neutro.

―Me ayudará? ―Insistió Flaversham.

―Es un caso peliagudo, amigo mío, pero creo que no me incumbe para nada, en realidad. Además, no creo que le haya pasado nada a su hija.

―He llamado a mucha gente, Señor. Nadie la ha visto. Insisto en que eso no es normal ―Hiram empezaba a ponerme demasiado tenso.

―Su hija ya es mayorcita, sabrá cuidar de sí misma. ―Basil regresó molesto a su butaca y comenzó a fumar su pipa con cierto resquemor.

Flaversham estaba sorprendido y confuso. No daba crédito a aquella actitud tan negativa del Detective respecto a Olivia, pero tenía la sensación de que se le escapaba algo muy importante.

La Señora Judson se acercó a Basil enfadada y le cuchicheó algo alterada.

―Oiga, no sé lo que ha pasado entre la niña y usted; ni quiero saberlo, esa es la verdad; pero si piensa que va a quedarse aquí cruzado de brazos mientras ella vaga por ahí fuera en algún lugar, perdida y muerta de miedo, está muy equivocado.

―No pienso mover un dedo por ella, Señora Judson; olvídelo.

―No, tiene razón; no va a mover un dedo: va a mover los cinco que tiene en cada mano y va a remover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla, está claro? Porque si la muchacha ha desaparecido ha sido posiblemente porque usted la hirió; y eso le pesará el resto de su vida en la conciencia si no la encuentra.

―Tan bien me conoce? ―Él enarcó una ceja.

―Llevo muchos años trabajando para usted, Basil; suficientes como para conocerle bien. Y ahora levante el trasero y póngase manos a la obra; si no lo hace por ella hágalo al menos por el pobre padre; él no tiene la culpa de que ustedes dos se hayan discutido.

―Si vuelve a nacer en otra vida, Señora Judson... ―Murmuró él levantándose de la butaca ―dedíquese a la política, seguro que consigue votos.

Basil regresó junto a Flaversham sin apagar la pipa.

―Está bien, le ayudaré a buscarla, pero no le prometo nada.

―Gracias; que Dios se lo pague. ―Hiram sonrió de oreja a oreja, aliviado.

"Sí, con muchos intereses." Pensó Basil.

* * *

La estancia estaba muy oscura. Olivia llevaba encerrada varias horas. El sol del atardecer ya empezaba a ocultarse anunciando el final del día y todo era cada vez más sombrío.

La muchacha no sabía por qué la habían capturado, ni siquiera por qué la habían mantenido viva en aquel lugar. Pero sí estaba segura de una cosa: La Sombra estaba detrás de todo.

Buscó algo en la habitación para poder abrir la cerradura, pro nada servía, y la pequeña ventana estaba enrejada con barras de acero, así que era imposible escapar.

De repente, el pomo de la puerta giró con un chirrido y Endarno entró en la habitación con la pistola en la mano. Echó un vistazo a la estancia y localizó a la muchacha en un rincón.

―Créeme, preciosa ―Dijo con una sonrisa ―No es nada personal; si hubiera sido por mí ya hace rato que estarías fuera. ―Le hizo un gesto con la pistola ―Levántate. La Sombra ya está lista para recibirte.

Endarno condujo a Olivia a través de un laberinto de pasillos que olían a humedad y a vino, y se detuvo frente a una enorme bota de vino con una enorme "R" en la parte delantera. Olivia ya reconocía aquel sitio: Era la antigua guarida del Profesor Rattigan; de hecho, no hacía ni dos días que había estado allí con Dawson y Basil.

―Entra ―Endarno seguía apuntándole con el arma. ―Te espera dentro.

Olivia obedeció y subió los tres peldaños recogiéndose la falda del vestido para no tropezar.

Cuando ya estaba dentro, se extrañó de que todo estuviera oscuro; sin embargo, podía ver perfectamente donde pisaba y los objetos que había repartidos por la sala: La gran fuente, las macetas con plantas, el tesoro... todo estaba intacto, tal y como lo había dejado el difunto profesor. Incluso el trono... El trono?! Olivia miró al frente. Una silueta se dibujaba al final de la sala, sentada en el asiento que le habría correspondido a Rattigan. Sólo se le podía distinguir el cuerpo; el rostro quedaba oculto en la sombra. Olivia sabía quien era; no hacía falta ser Detective para darse cuenta de que se encontraba frente a la Sombra.

―Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí ―La silueta miró a la recién llegada con una maléfica sonrisa ―La Señorita Olivia Flaversham.

―Cómo sabe quién soy? ―Preguntó ella con cautela.

―Te conozco, pequeña. Hace mucho tiempo que te conozco. Exactamente... dieciocho años.

―Pues yo no le reconozco a usted.

―No me extraña, querida. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ―Su malicia se suavizó ―En fin, basta de palabrería. Supongo que querrás saber por qué estás aquí, me equivoco?

―No; no se equivoca, pero puedo hacerme una idea de lo que quiere.

―En serio? ―Aquello pareció divertirle.

―Cree que podrá sonsacarme información que pueda utilizar en contra de Basil, pero no lo va a conseguir. No sé nada que le pueda servir; pierde usted el tiempo.

La Sombra estalló a carcajadas.

―No es una mala deducción, querida ―Dijo, mirándola con un brillo en los ojos ―pero no es la información que me puedas ofrecer, lo que quiero.

―Y entonces qué quiere de mí?

―Te quiero a ti ―Susurró.

―Qué ha dicho?! ―A Olivia le entró el pánico.

―Tranquila ―Sonrió la silueta ―No me refiero a nada íntimo. Te necesito a ti, pero no por placer, sino como cebo.

―Cebo? A quién pretende atraer conmigo?

―Al Detective.

―A Basil? ―Olivia sonrió con amargura ―Entonces no le voy a servir de nada.

―Yo no estaría tan segura.

―Oiga; Basil no quiere saber nada de mí. No acudirá aunque usted se plante en su casa personalmente para decírselo. Como ya le he dicho, está perdiendo el tiempo.

―Sí, cuesta creer que su debilidad sea una muchachita malcriada de diecinueve años, verdad? Sin embargo, es exactamente eso. ―Sonrió la Sombra.

―Yo su debilidad? ―Olivia rió ―Usted no me ha oído, verdad? No está en sus cabales si cree que soy tan importante para él como para que quiera encontrarme.

―Os he estado observando a ambos, muchacha. Sé todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros y te aseguro que un hombre que no sintiese nada por una mujer no tendría tantos cambios de humor.

―Me da igual. ―Contestó como si no la hubiera escuchado ―Usted no tiene la más remota idea de lo que él siente por mí. Si está tan alterado últimamente es por mi culpa; y ahora no me puede ni ver. No vendrá a rescatarme.

La Sombra sonrió en silencio y unió las yemas de los dedos.

―Jovenes ―Suspiró ―Os pensáis que lo sabéis todo de la vida y en realidad no conocéis nada. Debo advertirte de que, aunque no creas una palabra de lo que digo, él te está buscando; y aparecerá, de eso puedes estar segura. Este es el caso más importante de su carrera por tu culpa... y también será el último.

―Qué quiere decir? ―Olivia entrecerró los ojos.

―Cuando sea la hora lo sabrás. Hasta entonces, formarás parte de las piezas de mi tablero de ajedrez.

―Pero quién diablos se ha creído que es?! ―Contestó enojada.

La Sombra se levantó del trono y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica. Por primera vez, su cara quedó al descubierto: Los ojos claros y grandes, la boca perfecta, los dientes afilados, las orejas algo alargadas, y los cabellos dorados y rizados formaban el rostro de una hermosa y joven ratona de aspecto peligroso.

Olivia no reaccionó al momento pero entonces, como si fuera un rayo, un recuerdo cruzó fugazmente por su mente y le recordó de quién era aquel rostro.

―Tú! Pero, pero...

―Contenta? Ya te dije que había pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando te volví a ver hace ocho años, en el baile de los Sesenta años de reinado de su Majestad, me di cuenta de que serías una chica muy guapa en el futuro. Mira por donde, no me equivocaba, Olivia.

―Por... por qué haces esto? ―Olivia dio un paso atrás, aterrada por aquellos ojos penetrantes.

―Por qué? ―La mujer le clavó la mirada y le sonrió con maldad antes de decirle: ―Porque tengo una venganza que cumplir.

* * *

Adivina adivinanza; quién será, quién será...? Hehe. Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. Hasta pronto! (Si logro llegar a tiempo). 


	13. Un Pasado Sombrío

Esther Quesada Gálvez 20 setiembre 2006

Bueno, sé que he tardado mucho y lo siento, pero es que estas semanas han sido de armas tomar. Increhible, no he podido escribir ni un párrafo, ni siquiera enviar este capítulo que ya lo tenía hecho. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Personalmente, me gusta mucho, pero ahora que estoy un poco atascada tengo miedo de no poder acabarla. Haré todo lo que pueda por conseguirlo. A leer!

* * *

**_Capítulo 13 – Un pasado Sombrío._**

La noche era fría; demasiado para la hora que era.

―Olivia! Olivia! ―Flaversham gritaba el nombre de su hija con todas sus fuerzas mientras las sombras de la noche se iban alargando.

―Oliviaaa! ―Dawson también había salido a la calle para buscarla. La Señora Judson le había informado de lo que pasaba.

El grupo se había distribuido por todo Londres y ahora se había vuelto a encontrar cerca del Big Ben.

―Ha habido suerte? ―Basil llegó corriendo el último.

―No ―Contestó Dawson.

―He ido a casa de sus amigas, al teatro, a la ópera y a algunos de los restaurantes que frecuentábamos ―Dijo Flaversham. ―Nadie la ha visto.

―En el parque tampoco ―Prosiguió Dawson.

―Ni en las plazas ―Intervino la Señora Judson ―Y usted? ―Miró al Detective.

―He buscado en todos los pubs y bares de la ciudad, la estación de trenes, fábricas y tiendas... ―Dijo él ―Nada; ni rastro de ella.

―Dónde estará, Dios mío?! ―Se desesperó la mujer.

―No lo sé, pero... no es algo normal. ―Basil empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que se imaginaba, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, en una ojeada fugaz a sus espaldas, divisó una sombra extraña que se escondía tras una esquina de la calle.

Sabía que alguien le había estado siguiendo desde el principio y creía que ya era hora de recibir la respuesta a todo aquel enigmático misterio.

―Señores, vuelvan a Baker Street.

―Qué? Por qué? ―Se quejó la mujer ―Todavía no hemos encontrado a...

―No la encontraremos así ―La cortó él ―Olivia no está perdida por la ciudad; aquí hay gato encerrado. Vuelvan a casa y espérenme. Ya les alcanzaré.

―Pero adónde va usted?!

―Tengo un asunto que resolver! ―Basil salió corriendo en dirección al final de la calle y sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio que la sombra que le había estado observando se escabullía por el otro lado.

El ratón giró la esquina justo cuando una silueta desaparecía en la otra calle. Corrió más deprisa; no iba a permitir que se le escapara esta vez. Sabía quién era; el sonido de sus pasos era inconfundible, su altura, aquellas orejas acabadas en punta...

* * *

El fugitivo se introdujo en un laberinto de calles humeantes y húmedas. La niebla no le dejaba ver lo que se extendía hacia delante, pero no era la primera vez que se metía en un lío semejante. Sin embargo, el miedo a ser descubierto le iba a jugar una mala pasada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no corría a oscuras por las calles de Londres; demasiados años, y eso bastó para confundirle en un momento de despiste.

Sin saberlo, entró en una calle que terminaba en un enorme muro de cemento. Error; se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Aterrado, escuchó los pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Su perseguidor había dejado de correr y avanzaba ahora a paso lento entre la niebla.

Ya quedaba poco; unos metros más y estaría a su alcance. Pensó rápido. No podía escalar el muro ni correr lo suficiente; sus alas eran inservibles, ni siquiera llevaba armas... De pronto, la silueta de Basil se divisó tras la nube de vapor y cruzó al otro lado para encontrarse cara a cara con el murciélago.

―Vaya, Fidget; cuanto tiempo, verdad? Veo que ocho años no te han cambiado mucho.

―Ba... Basil, yo no... ―No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

Basil había remontado la distancia que los separaba y le había cogido del cuello del viejo jersey, levantándolo en el aire y apoyándolo contra la pared.

―No tienes nada que decirme, amigo? ―El ratón sonrió con ojos rabiosos.

―No sé... de qué me hablas ―Fidget se sujetaba el cuello para no ahogarse.

―N te hagas el despistado conmigo, Fidget. ―Le sacudió con un golpe contra la pared ―No sabes como las gasto en realidad.

―Me haces daño...!

―Quién te envía? Es la Sombra? Qué le ha pasado a Olivia? Sé que lo sabes.

―Me estoy... asfixiando... ―Se quejó el murciélago.

―Si no me lo confiesas todo yo mismo me encargaré de que dejes de respirar por completo.

―Espera...

―Qué quiere de mí la Sombra? Y qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? Qué me dices de la campana que Endarno me devolvió y de la Guarida de Rattigan?

―Yo no sé nada! Sólo cumplo órdenes!

―Qué órdenes, bellaco?! Habla o si no te...! ―Le apretó más el cuello.

―Espera! De acuerdo, te diré todo lo que sé, pero déjame, por favor! ―Gritó desesperado.

Basil aflojó la fuerza y dejó caer a Fidget al suelo. El murciélago se lo colocó bien y respiró aliviado.

―Ella me dijo que te vigilara. ―Dijo.

―Quién?

―La Sombra. Tiene secuaces repartidos por todo Londres. Es peligrosa y tú estás en su punto de mira.

―Por qué?

―No lo sé. Lo único que te puedo decir es que está esperando el momento idóneo para clavarte las zarpas. ―Respondió Fidget.

―Quién es esa Sombra? ―Aunque ya se había hecho una hipótesis de la posible respuesta, sintió necesidad de confirmarla.

―No lo sé. ―El otro se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sabes? ―Eso le sorprendió. ―Yo no soy más que su mensajero. Ni siquiera le he visto la cara. ―Miró a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie les escuchaba ―Pero no soy el único. Le llaman la Sombra precisamente porque siempre está escondida en la oscuridad. Su rostro es un misterio. Supongo que lo hace para que nadie la reconozca. Sin embargo...

―Sí? ―Basil enarcó una ceja.

―Sí que he oído su voz. La recuerdo bien, y cuando me recogió supe que no era la primera vez que la oía.

―Te recogió? Cuando?

―Te explicaré la historia desde el principio si me prometes que me dejarás ir en cuanto haya acabado.

Basil lo pensó un instante. En aquel momento se habría muerto de ganas de encerrar al murciélago entre rejas, pero, en parte, sentía cierta compasión. Esta vez, Fidget no parecía estar implicado directamente en un crimen...

―No estás en condiciones de exigirme nada... ―Comenzó a decir ―Pero, puesto que estoy de buen humor te lo perdonaré esta vez. Podrás irte.

―Gracias. ―Fidget se sacó la gorra y respiró tranquilo ―Verás, aquella noche de hace ocho años, cuando el profesor murió, yo estaba a punto de ahogarme en el Támesis. Unos tipos misteriosos me recogieron y me ayudaron a salir del río, y me llevaron frente a ella. La Sombra me recibió y me dio empleo como uno de sus ayudantes. Para mi sorpresa, se encargó también del cuerpo de mi antiguo amo.

―Ahora que lo pienso ―Intervino Basil ―El cadáver de Rattigan nunca fue hallado; era como si hubiera desaparecido.

―La Sombra obligó a sus hombres a que trasladaran el cuerpo y lo enterraran a las afueras de Londres, en una casa abandonada con un enorme jardín de rosas silvestres y la letra R gravada en la puerta.

―La casa en donde Rattigan nació. ―Compretó él.

―Exactamente. Cómo lo sabías? ―Fidget le miró con sorpresa y retomó su relato ―Bueno, no importa. El caso es que, una vez enterrado, la Sombra anunció que iba a hacer un viaje importante al extranjero. Dejó a unos cuantos de sus ayudantes en Londres y permitió que otros se fueran con ella. Yo también tuve ese honor.

―Y por esa razón Scotland Yard también te dio por desaparecido.

―Así es. Supongo que eso me ayudó a que la situación se calmara...

―Y por qué regresaste a Londres? Por qué ahora? ―Le cortó el Detective.

―La Sombra me explicó que el viaje era el motivo perfecto para escabullirnos del pasado. No supe a lo que se refería hasta que me confesó que estaba planeando una venganza. Tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo para que nadie sospechara, y para que el caso del Profesor Rattigan quedara cerrado por completo.

―Antes has dicho que ya conocías su voz antes de que te salvara del río. De dónde?

―Bueno, recuerdo una noche de invierno... ―Empezó a murmurar el murciélago ―poco después de que yo entrase al servicio de Rattigan. Todavía era joven... Recuerdo que estaba descansando en una esquina cuando vi luz en el salón de la bodega. Por aquel entonces yo era un muchacho muy curioso, así que me acerqué para ver qué pasaba. El Profesor estaba hablando con una dama de vestido largo y una pamela enorme. Los cabellos dorados le caían por la espalda; los tenía muy largos. No le vi la cara porque estaba de espaldas a mí, pero oí su voz. Era muy femenina, aunque tenía un matiz misterioso.

―De qué hablaban?

―Hum, han pasado muchísimos años, no sé... Creo que trataban sobre una fecha. No lo tengo muy claro; no les escuché bien. Pero parecía que el Profesor no quería hablar del tema. Decía que todavía era pronto, aunque no sé para qué. Me fui enseguida cuando él miró hacia la puerta. Para evitar que me castigara por haberle espiado a escondidas, decidí que no le preguntaría nada.

―Y, exactamente, qué fecha fue?

―No sabría decírtelo con exactitud, aunque, aproximadamente... diría que sucedió dos años antes de que Rattigan muriera.

―Hace diez años, entonces.

―Sí.

―Entiendo ―Basil se llevó los dedos al mentón.

―Ya te he explicado todo lo que sabía. ―Fidget se enderezó ―Ahora cumplirás tu parte y me dejarás ir?

―Antes quiero que me digas una última cosa: Qué le ha pasado a Olivia? Estoy seguro que su desaparición no ha sido una simple coincidencia.

―De eso sí que no puedo darte ninguna pista. Os he estado observando durante muchos días por orden de la Sombra, pero no conozco qué es lo que se trae entre manos. Si quieres encontrar a la chica tendrás que apañártelas tú solo. Yo no te puedo ayudar más. Ni siquiera la he vuelto a ver.

―De acuerdo ―El Detective se apartó para dejarle pasar ―Te agradezco la información, Fidget, pero si te veo metido directamente en algún asunto peliagudo haré que te encierren; queda claro?

―Curiosa manera de dar las gracias, la tuya. ―El murciélago comenzó a cojear hacia el camino de vuelta y se giró una última vez antes de desaparecer tras la niebla. ―No debería decirte esto, pero... te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado. La Sombra nunca deja las cosas a medias.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―Sonrió el otro.

Fidget desapareció envuelto en la nube vaporosa y Basil se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar. Sin duda ya tenía todas las piezas que le faltaban del rompecabezas; los cabos estaban atados.

Retomó el camino de vuelta y entró en la calle de Baker Street a los veinte minutos con las ideas completamente claras.


	14. La historia se repite

Esther Quesada Gálvez 15 octubre 2006

Hola, tengo buenas notícias! Por fín he terminado la historia: 20 capítulos! Espero que os gusten. Os pongo aquí el catorce. La situación se está poniendo interesante. Siento no haber podido ponerlo estos días, pero es que me he vuelto a quedar sin internet y me he visto obligada a esperar para hacerlo desde la universidad. En fín, confío en que pronto podré poner el 15; si todo va bien, pondré un capitulo nuevo cada semana (si es posible los lunes). Vale, que lo disfrutéis! A, y si tenéis alguna duda sobre la historia o los personajes, podéis consultármela con un review o con mi e-mail (no os lo pongo aquí porque el programa me lo suprime, consultad mi profile en todo caso). Hasta la próxima! XD

* * *

**_Capítulo 14 – La historia se repite._**

Basil entró en casa con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. Había resuelto el caso: Sabía quien era la Sombra, qué relación guardaba con Rattigan y, lo más importante; sabía porque los Flaversham habían estado implicados desde el principio. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era rescatar a Olivia y acabar de una vez con aquella pesadilla.

La Señora Judson corrió hacia él en cuanto le vio abrir la puerta.

―Es terrible! Terrible!

―Cálmese! ―Le dijo él al verla tan alterada Qué es tan terrible?

―Han raptado a Olivia! ―Gritó la mujer, desesperada.

Aquello no era ninguna sorpresa para Basil. Intentó tranquilizarla mientras se dirigían al salón, donde Hiram Flaversham y Dawson les esperaban.

―Cuando hemos llegado ―Comenzó a decir Hiram ―no había nadie. Ni siquiera habían forzado la puerta...

―Pero nos dejaron esto ―Dawson le alargó a Basil una nota en papel crema y el reloj de bolsillo que Rattigan usaba cuando estaba vivo.

Él la leyó atentamente:

"_Si quiere volver a ver a la muchacha viva, preséntese mañana en la Torre del Big Ben a las 9:45. Vaya usted solo y no se le ocurra pedir ayuda a Scotland Yard; de lo contrario, Olivia Flaversham morirá._"

Basil contuvo la respiración un instante. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba si se presentaba allí, pero no había otra salida.

―Qué hará? ―Le preguntó Dawson.

―Qué haría usted? ―Le dijo él en tono neutro.

―Enfrentarme a los hechos. ―Respondió el ratón.

―Pues ya tiene la respuesta a su pregunta. ―Basil dejó la hoja en la mesilla de café y cogió su pipa.

―Por qué mi hija? Por qué no me raptaron a mí? ―Flaversham se llevó las manos a los ojos húmedos.

―Sólo hay un ser capaz de hacer esto ―Continuó Basil ―y a usted ya le raptó una vez.

Los otros dos levantaron las orejas asombrados.

―Rattigan? ―Dijo Dawson ―Creía que estaba muerto.

―Y lo está ―Concluyó Basil.

―Qué?! ―Hiram se levantó de su asiento ―Me está volviendo loco! Cómo puede haber raptado a mi hija si lleva ocho años muerto?!

―Porque no es Rattigan quien ha raptado a Olivia, Señor Flaversham. De hecho, nunca lo hizo porque no fue él quien lo planeó todo.

―Qué quiere decir? ―La Señora Judson se llevó una mano al corazón.

―Hay alguien más que pudo hacer esto; sólo una persona más.

―Quién?! ―Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

Basil abrió el reloj de bolsillo, miró en su interior, sonrió y lo volvió a cerrar de nuevo. Le dio una larga chupada a su pipa y, después de dejar ir el humo, dijo:

―Eleanor Flaversham.

―Qué??!! ―Gritó Hiram.

* * *

Olivia restaba inmóvil en la celda. No podía creer lo que había descubierto. Y lo peor del caso era que había metido a Basil en todo aquello sin ni siquiera saberlo. De hecho, el Detective y ella ya estaban metidos en ese lío desde hacía años; tal vez décadas, incluso antes de que ella naciera.

Reprimió las ganas de llorar; no podía permitirse perder las esperanzas; tenía que ser fuerte. Si la Sombra conseguía su objetivo, entonces no habría servido de nada lamentarse. Basil estaba en peligro; más que ella misma. No había manera de avisarle. Olivia sabía que él vendría por muy enfadado que estuviera con ella. Pero le habría gustado evitarlo a toda costa; él estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida por ella. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar por aquella chica que le había engañado de forma tan despreciable¿Acaso tenía ella derecho a pedirle algo tan grande? No; no lo tenía. Basil no se merecía morir por ella; al contrario; era ella la que tendría que haber dado la vida por él. Después de todo, el Detective le había ofrecido más de lo que nadie le habría dado jamás. Le había otorgado su amistad, su protección… y le había hecho el regalo más hermoso de todos: Le había enseñado lo que era amar. Olivia jamás podría devolverle todo eso. Era una joven inexperta y desagradecida que no podía ni protegerse por sí misma del frío de aquella oscura habitación. ¿Cómo iba entonces a evitar la catástrofe?

Miró por la ventana enrejada. La luna volvía a asomarse en el cielo, iluminando débilmente una parte de la estancia. Olivia gateó hasta la ventana y fijó los ojos en el blanco resplandor de la esfera.

―Quiero que todo acabe. ―Dijo en voz baja. ―Por favor, no permitas que Basil caiga en sus manos, no podría soportarlo. Le quiero. Te lo suplico, ayúdale. No me importa lo que me pueda pasar a mí, pero quiero que él se mantenga a salvo. Por favor; por favor… Cumple mi último deseo.

Bajó el rostro y apoyó la frente en la pared. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y le mojó el vestido.

―Le amo. ―Susurró finalmente, antes de romper a llorar.

* * *

Basil miraba por la ventana de su habitación con ojos firmes. La espléndida luna se elevaba en el cielo con una preciosa aureola blanca que la rodeaba.

Hiram y Dawson ya hacía rato que se habían marchado a casa. La Señora Judson había recogido un poco la cocina y se había ido a dormir enseguida.

Basil les había prometido a todos que haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para resolver el gran problema en el que se habían visto implicados. Sin dar más explicaciones, les había dicho a Flaversham y a Dawson que le acompañarían hasta la torre y luego se irían a esperar en algún sitio cercano por si las cosas se ponían feas.

En realidad no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder, pero sí que tenía una cosa clara. Esta vez se enfrentaría a su verdadero enemigo, y éste, o mejor dicho, ésta, jugaría con ventaja.

Basil se imaginó a Olivia, encerrada en algún lugar frío y oscuro, como en aquella botella de vino en que Rattigan la encerró ocho años atrás. Sintió un fuerte dolor en las entrañas. Aunque aún se sentía molesto por lo que había hecho la muchacha, el resquemor ya estaba desapareciendo. Sabía que no podría guardarle rencor para siempre; y menos aún después de lo que habían vivido juntos.

Miró hacia atrás. Un pijama a rallas de color azul descansaba doblado en la butaca de la habitación. Se acercó a la prenda y la tomó entre las manos. Sin darse cuenta, se lo acercó a la cara y lo olió con cuidado. El perfume de Olivia permanecía todavía en la ropa.

Basil suspiró y se acarició la mejilla con la tela suave y sedosa. Cuánto habría dado en aquel momento por volver a sentir las manos de Olivia en su rostro y en su pecho. Habría dejado que su cuerpo ardiera en el fuego si con ello conseguía volver a besar sus labios. La echaba tanto de menos… Ahora, más que nunca, se arrepentía de no haberla conocido antes. Recordaba sus pasos cuando era tan solo una chiquilla, aquella manera en que le sonreía, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos que le miraban con curiosidad, su juguetona alegría, cuando apoyaba las manos en las caderas cuando se enfadaba, cuando le repetía que su apellido era Flaversham y no… Basil sonrió al recordar lo que le había costado aprenderse aquella palabra, y aún así, después de ocho años, sólo había necesitado verla una vez para pronunciarlo bien. Rea impresionante lo que Olivia había conseguido de él; había cambiado tantas cosas que el Detective ya no se sentía el mismo; ella le había dado otra forma de vida, otro punto de vista; un conjunto de sentimientos y pensamientos que jamás habría creído tener escondidos en su interior. La chica le había ayudado a sacar a la luz todo aquello que no conocía de sí mismo.

Por primera vez después de tantos días, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a sentir la calidez de aquella sonrisa. Necesitaba ver a Olivia, saltando y riendo a su alrededor como lo había hecho con once años. Lo necesitaba y lo deseaba.

No iba a permitir que la Sombra destruyera sus vidas; salvaría a Olivia y la abrazaría hasta quedarse sin aliento. Aunque estuviera prometida, Olivia sería suya para siempre.

"Sólo mía… por siempre" Susurró con una sonrisa.


	15. La Verdad en el Big Ben

Esther Quesada Gálvez 27 diciembre 2006

Aquí está, tal y como prometí. La situación ya está llegando al final. Qué pasará, qué pasará? Basil y Olivia acabarán juntos? Habrá alguna decepción? Morirá alguno de ellos? (Esperemos que no). Demasiadas preguntas juntas. A vuestros servicio, leed y descubridlo. Y por favor, si algo os disgusta u os hace sentir curiosidad, por favor, decídmelo. Quiero mejorar mi técnica de escritura y para ello necesito comentarios de la gente que lee mis fics.

* * *

**_Capítulo 15 – La Verdad en el Big Ben._**

El Big Ben marcaba exactamente las 21:45 de la noche. Dawson y Flaversham se habían escondido al final de la calle para estar cerca. Basil estaba plantado delante del ascensor que conducía hacia la maquinaria. Un ratón vestido con smoking vino a recibirle y le entregó un traje parecido al suyo.

­­―Es una petición de la Sombra. ―Dijo. ―La ocasión lo requiere, es especial.

―Si la ocasión lo requiere, quién soy yo para negarme? ―Basil sonrió y aceptó la prenda.

―Puede cambiarse mientras llegamos arriba. ―El ratón abrió el ascensor y le hizo pasar con un gesto cortés. ―Adelante.

Mientras iban subiendo los pisos, Basil se quitó su chaqueta y su ropa y se vistió con el de la ocasión. Cómo que no había venido armado ―pues se imaginaba que sería una estupidez porque la Sombra habría pensado en ello ―no le importó. Lo único que mantuvo en el bolsillo fue el viejo reloj de oro de Rattigan. Tenía el presentimiento de que le traería suerte.

En pocos minutos el ascensor llegó al último piso. Basil avanzó seguido del otro ratón y se detuvo un instante.

―Nuestra anfitriona ha decidido concertar la reunión en un lugar con vistas a la ciudad. ―Sonrió éste al ver que no sabía adonde ir. ―Si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme con mucho gusto le indicaré el camino.

El ratón empezó a subir por la maquinaria, escalando tuercas y pasando a través de ruedas de reloj, luego caminó en equilibrio sobre una barra y abrió una portezuela que daba justo en medio de las manecillas del reloj. Basil le siguió y ambos se encontraron enseguida fuera, en medio del gran reloj del Big Ben. El Detective conocía bien aquel punto, era el lugar de donde Rattigan y él habían caído ocho años atrás; y aunque él había logrado salvar la piel, el profesor había sufrido el mismo destino que un suicida.

―Le esperábamos, Basil de la calle Baker. ―La Sombra le sonrió desde la butaca en que estaba sentada. Sus esbirros le habían preparado una exquisita zona de descanso encima de una pequeña tarima clavada en la pared. Una silla de terciopelo rojo, una mesilla de café y las mejores vistas de todo Londres. ―Por precaución, me tomé la libertad de que me hicieran construir esta maravilla de mirador. Llevo tanto tiempo contemplando la ciudad desde aquí y nunca me canso…

―Eleanor Flaversham, supongo. ―Basil inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia. ―Su mayordomo ya me ha dicho que hoy tiene lugar un acontecimiento especial…

―En efecto. ―Sonrió ella. ―Hoy se cumplen exactamente ocho años de la muerte del Profesor James William Rattigan. Un buen amigo de la familia.

―Y un buen prometido, sin duda. ―Basil le devolvió la sonrisa.

Eleanor rió.

―Vaya, suponía que lo sabría. Si, así es, Rattigan había sido mi prometido, pero mis esperanzas de casarme con él se esfumaron en cuanto me enteré de su muerte. Aunque debo admitir que aquella noche de 1897 yo misma me encontraba a la espera de que uno de los dos acabara muerto. Por desgracia no fue usted.

―Siento que la suerte no estuviera de su parte aquella noche, miladi. ―Basil sonrió con cortesía.

―Hum. ―Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. ―Sin embargo eso tiene arreglo. Esta noche las cosas tomarán el rumbo que debieron seguir aquella noche. Pero eso será a su hora. Hasta que llegue el momento nos deleitaremos con uno de los deliciosos tés que mi criado sabe preparar. ―Miró al murciélago que se mantenía en silencio, en un rincón. ―Tome asiento y únase a nosotros, le encantará el aroma a canela de las pastas de Fidget. ―Bebió un sorbo de su taza. ―Ah, por cierto, supongo que ya conocerá a mi queridísima sobrina, Olivia. ―Apuntó con la nariz hacia el otro lado de la mesilla.

Olivia estaba sentada en una silla, callada y sintiendo en la espalda el cañón de la pistola con que Endarno le estaba apuntando. Le habría gustado sonreír a Basil, pero en aquel momento sólo sentía ganas de llorar.

―Pobrecilla ―Prosiguió Eleanor. ―Estaba tan triste que he tenido que dejarla venir a la fiesta. Se muere de ganas de ver el espectáculo final. Verdad que sí, querida? ―Rió.

Basil tomó asiento y bebió un sorbo de té. No tenía miedo de que estuviera envenenado porque sabía que Eleanor le reservaba otro destino más a su medida.

―Realmente ha pensado en todo, verdad? ―Dijo, tomando una galleta. ―La seguridad, la hora…

―Y podría haberlo hecho mejor. ―Contestó la Sombra. ―Podría habérmelo manejado para hacer que pareciera un suicidio, pero me interesa más que la gente recuerde como murió Rattigan con el asesinato del culpable de su muerte.

―Es una lástima que no llegaran a casarse. ―Continuó Basil. ―Tantos años planeándolo y para nada.

―Nos habríamos casado si él no se hubiese puesto tan pesado con el hecho de que quería matarle antes a usted. ―Dijo seria. ―Tenía metida esa idea entre ceja y ceja, y hasta que no se lograra vengar de usted por todo lo que le había hecho cuando eran más jóvenes no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

―Y entonces fue cuando usted decidió tomar las riendas. No es así?

―Fue una obra maestra. ―Sonrió. ―Tuve que implicar a mi familia, pero eso no me importaba. De hecho ya hacía tiempo que había roto con ella porque no aceptaban mis ideas para un mundo mejor.

―Un mundo dominado por el caos. ―La corrigió él.

―Habría sido perfecto para dominar a las masas. ―Replicó ella. ―El caso es que mi querido hermano Hiram me sirvió muy bien para atraerlo a usted hacia mi trampa. Aunque de hecho fue Olivia quien lo hizo. Luego, durante la fiesta del cumpleaños de la Reina creía que usted ya habría muerto, hasta que todo se dio la vuelta y mi Rattigan fue ultrajado de nuevo. Cuando usted apareció en palacio aquella noche me di cuenta de que algo había ido mal, pero cuando vi caer a Rattigan desde esta torre… comprendí que mi plan había resultado su tumba.

―Entonces se auto culpa de su muerte?

―Nada de eso. Sólo digo que mi plan sirvió para que tomase otro destino al que quería, pero el causante de que mi prometido muriera fue usted. Usted le empujó del Big Ben y le envió al infierno.

―En eso se equivoca. Caímos los dos. Si yo no me hubiese agarrado al aparato que él usaba para volar por la ciudad no me habría salvado tampoco.

―Y ahora yo tendría el alma tranquila. ―Contestó con seriedad. ―Me he pasado tantos años esperando a que llegase este momento que ni siquiera he podido dormir. Estos días han sido un auténtico infierno para mí. He estado planeando hasta el último detalle, la hora al segundo, incluso me he encargado de apartar a cualquier mirón curioso que pueda avisar a la policía. Y quiere saber algo? ―Se inclinó hacia Olivia con una sonrisa. ―El hecho de que mi sobrinita fuera a verle después de tanto tiempo también fue cosa mía. Empecé a juguetear con las noticias y los periódicos que entraban en casa de mi hermano aposta, había información sobre usted para dar y vender, y todo parecía casual. Olivia tenía tantas ganas de volver a verle que no se lo pensó y le fue a ver, y con ello, sin ni siquiera saberlo, puso en marcha mi plan. Aunque debo admitir que me cogió de sorpresa aquella vez en que se quedó a dormir en su casa. ―Dejó escapar una risita. ―Hay que ver cómo crecen los jóvenes, eh?

Basil entornó los ojos y cambió de tema para centrarse de nuevo en la explicación que le interesaba.

―Y qué me dice de Gavin Boots? Al parecer debió de causarle una gran molestia, no es así?

―Ese inútil quiso pasarse de listo y no comprendió que a mí no se me puede obligar a nada. Quería el doble de lo que le había prometido por un trabajo que ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacer.

―Si se refiere al hecho de intentar matarme, puedo decirle que se esforzó mucho. ―Basil sonrió con ironía. ―Se lo aseguro.

―De todas formas ya es tarde para él. ―Eleanor se miró el reloj y luego miró la manilla larga del Big Ben, que había ido subiendo. ―Ya casi son las diez. ―Se levantó de su asiento. ―Será mejor que nos preparemos ya. En poco menos de cinco minutos tiene que estar usted cayendo hacia el vacío. ―Rió.

Basil se sacó el reloj de bolsillo y lo miró con detenimiento mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo.

―Tiene razón, son cerca de las diez. Sabe? Este reloj debía de traerle recuerdos a Rattigan, porque lo miraba muchas veces al día. Además, tiene el nombre de usted grabado en su interior.

―Se lo regalé yo el día después de que nos conociéramos. ―Dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa. ―Fue útil en su tiempo, pero esta noche cumplirá su última función: marcar el momento exacto en que Basil de la calle Baker llegue al final de su carrera.

Hizo un gesto a Endarno y este obligó a Olivia a levantarse.

―Ha llegado el momento.


	16. Lucha en las Alturas

Esther Quesada Gálvez 27 diciembre 2006

Hola a todos! Hoy es viernes 19 de febrero, como que el lunes me será imposble colgar el capítulo lo cuelgo hoy ya. Espero que os guste. Olivia me da una penita... pero tranquilos, los que me conozcan ya saben que me encantan los finales felices y que no puedo matar a nadie. O por lo menos a casi nadie. Seguid leyendo hasta el final y no os dejéis encgañar por las apariencias. Todo tiene una razón de ser y os aseguro que pase lo que pase será por una razón importante. Bueno, nada, que lo disfrutéis! Hasta... bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo de aquí a dos lunes. Chao!

* * *

**_Capítulo 16 – Lucha en las alturas._**

―En cuanto el Big Ben empiece a dar las campanadas de las diez, usted, querido amigo, será víctima del mismo destino que sufrió mi James. ―Eleanor Flaversham se mantuvo seria mientras Fidget obligaba a Basil a caminar hacia un extremo de la plataforma.

―Lo siento ―Susurró el murciélago. ―Habría querido que fuera otro el que estuviera en mi lugar, de verdad.

―Te creería, pero estoy demasiado indignado como para tenerlo en cuenta. ―Contestó el Detective mientras avanzaba amenazado por la pistola que le apuntaba en la espalda.

Ambos se detuvieron en el extremo.

―Queda muy poco. ―Iba repitiendo la Sombra. ―Cuestión de segundos.

Olivia se miraba la escena con el corazón encogido. Sentía la pistola en su espalda y las lágrimas a punto de estallarle en los ojos. Iba a ver morir a su primer y único amor en primera fila. No quería verlo, pedía con todas sus fuerzas que sucediera un milagro. Tenía que suceder un milagro…

De repente, la manecilla grande del reloj llegó a las doce y empezaron a sonar las campanadas de las diez en punto.

―¡Ya no esperemos más! ―Eleanor se acarició los cabellos con deleite. ―Ha sido un placer conocerle en persona, Señor Basil. Espero que tenga un buen viaje. Adiós. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano y las miradas se centraron en el murciélago. ―Adelante, Fidget.

El desaliñado esbirro tardó en reaccionar. No sabía por qué, pero no deseaba obedecer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella noche de 1897 que ya ni siquiera sentía rencor hacia el Detective. De hecho, Basil nunca le había hecho nada. ¿Cómo podía matar a alguien que le había perdonado la vida cuando podía haberle matado sin que nadie se diera ni cuenta¿Cómo acabar con aquel que venció al tirano que había tenido de amo? De pronto, Fidget miró a Basil a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no podía obligarle a saltar. Le debía más de lo que parecía.

―No puedo. ―Dijo finalmente.

―Fidget, a qué esperas?

―Yo… ―Miró a su dueña. ―No puedo hacerlo, Señora. No puedo. ―Negó con la cabeza.

―¿Te niegas a obedecerme? ―Rplicó ella. ―¿No vas a vengar la muerte de tu amo?

―Hace ocho años… lo habría hecho tal vez. Pero no ahora. No puedo matar a alguien que me liberó y me dio la oportunidad de vivir libre. Rattigan sólo se aprovechaba de mí, nunca me dio nada a cambio de mi fidelidad. Nunca vengaré a alguien tan rastrero; y me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de ello ahora.

Eleanor sonrió.

―Grave error, amigo mío.

Endarno levantó la pistola en un movimiento rápido y le disparó.

Fidget sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y se miró el jersey manchado de sangre. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no iba a sobrevivir a esta aventura. Los ojos se le nublaron, y su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse con la pérdida del equilibrio. Miró a Basil y le sonrió.

―Te agradezco lo que hiciste, de verdad… No les dejes ganar… ―Se acercó a él cojeando y le entregó la pistola. ―Cógela y cárgatelos. ―Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás y lanzarse al vacío desde la tarima del Big Ben.

Basil le vio caer sin expresión. No es que no sintiera compasión, pero estaba seguro que lo mínimo que podía hacer para honorar sus acciones era permitir que su pena cayera con él. Fidget había sido un buen tipo, después de todo. No habría sido propio de él entristecerse en su propio funeral.

―¡Id a por él! ―El ratón del smoking y otro esbirro se lanzaron sobre Basil al oír las órdenes de su Señora.

El Detective no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que había llegado el momento de girar la tortilla. Usó el arma que Fidget le había dejado y embistió contra sus dos atacantes con el arma. Ambos desgraciados cayeron como el murciélago y Basil se quedó ileso frente a Eleanor, apuntándole con la pistola.

―Bien, se acabó la fiesta.

Ella rió.

―Ya hemos perdido los buenos modales? De verdad te piensas que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente?

―Si vas a llamar a más ayudantes ten presente que también puedo luchar a puñetazo limpio. ―Replicó él.

―No necesito llamar a nadie. ―Hizo un gesto a Endarno y éste se preparó para apretar el gatillo en las sienes de Olivia. ―Una palabra mía y mi querida sobrinita sufrirá el destino que le tengo reservado. ¿Tienes ganas de que adelantemos los acontecimientos?

Basil se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada frente a un caso tan evidente; con Olivia como rehén le sería imposible acabar con Eleanor.

―Baja el arma ahora mismo o si no ya puedes despedirte de Olivia. ―Prosiguió Eleanor con toda tranquilidad.

―Basil… ―Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Olivia. ―Por favor… mátala. ―Endarno apretó más fuerte. ―¡No te preocupes por mí, mátala!

―Baja el arma, Basil. Sabes que la mataré si no lo haces.

El Detective mantuvo un conflicto interior durante algunos segundos hasta que su mano acabó por ceder a las exigencias de la Sombra. Bajó la pistola y la lanzó al otro lado.

―Buen chico. ―Eleanor sonrió triunfal. ―Por lo menos podré decir que Basil era un hombre que sabía donde debía estar en cada momento. ―Hizo un gesto a Endarno y éste empujó a Olivia hacia delante; ella cayó al suelo. ―Puesto que no deseo tener asuntos pendientes os mataré a los dos a la vez. Os daré la satisfacción de morir juntos. ―Rió.

Basil se agachó para mirar a Olivia.

―Lo siento… ―Ella le miró a los ojos con los suyos, empapados en lágrimas. ―Si no hubiera sido por mí nada de esto te habría pasado… te he arruinado la vida para siempre…

―No, eso no es verdad. ―Ella se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. ―Nuestro destino iba de la mano desde el principio. Todo lo que hemos vivido nos tenía que pasar, y no hay más que decir. Además… ―Le tomó el rostro entre las manos. ―No me arrepiento de nada. Y por mucho que me mintieras… sigues siendo la única mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

Olivia mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos y se le lanzó a los brazos presa de la emoción.

―Te quiero… tanto. ―Dijo entre sollozos. ―No he podido vivir pensando que me odiabas, yo… quiero ser la única. La única en tu vida, en tus pensamientos, quiero ser la única a la que puedas amar. Y aunque muera… aunque no vuelva a ver tu rostro, Basil… siempre te amaré. Siempre.

Basil la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y le besó los cabellos.

―Olivia…

―Enternecedor. ―Eleanor sonrió con ironía. ―Es una verdadera lástima que haya conseguido reunir a una pareja tan hermosa y me vea ahora obligada a separarla. Pero tranquilos, ambos os encontraréis en el infierno dentro de poco. ―Miró a su compinche. ―Endarno, mi fiel ayudante, haz tú los honores.

―Será un placer, mi Señora. ―El ratón apuntó hacia la pareja.

Basil obligó a Olivia a ponerse detrás de él.

―Adiós, chicos, me ha encantado estar con vosotros. ―Las campanadas ya han dejado de sonar. Endarno, pongamos punto y final a esta historia.

El ratón apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada hacia Basil.

No sabría decir por qué, ni cuales fueron los pensamientos de Olivia en aquel preciso instante… pero fue más rápida que la bala y se interpuso en medio del arma y de Basil. La bala le atravesó el pecho justo en el momento en que dejaba ir un suspiro.

La muchacha calló al suelo con la bala en el pecho, desangrándose y medio inconsciente.

―Oliviaaaa! ―Basil se agachó rápidamente y le tomó la cabeza y el torso entre las manos. ―¡¿Pero qué has hecho¡¿Por qué…?! ―Ella le selló la boca con una mano.

―Eres… el único que me ha tocado nunca. Y… también eres el ratón por quien habría dado mi vida… y eso es… exactamente lo que he hecho.

―¡Olivia, eres tonta! ―La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. ―¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¡Te dije que te protegería¡Esa bala tendría que haber sido para mí!

―No te… rindas ahora. ―Le acarició una mejilla. ―Tu puedes con ellos, Ba… sil. ―Cerró los ojos con la respiración floja y perdió el conocimiento.

―¡Maldita sea! ―Basil elevó los ojos hacia Endarno y su cuerpo sólo pudo responder de una forma.

Se levantó de un salto y le estampó un puñetazo a Endarno en toda la cara. Éste se tambaleó y se estrelló contra la mesa. La pistola salió volando y cayó de la tarima. El ratón se levantó acariciándose la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que le sangraba la nariz.

―No voy a dejarte salir vivo de aquí. ―Susurró Basil con los ojos fijos en él y el flequillo cayéndole hacia delante.

Endarno se puso firme y miró a su dueña.

―Haz lo que tengas que hacer. ―Eleanor puso bien la silla y se sentó en ella. ―Las peleas entre hombres me apasionan. Será bueno ver una última antes de que acabe todo.

Endarno le devolvió la mirada a Basil y ambos se prepararon para iniciar la pelea que iba a decidir el destino de sus vidas.


	17. El final de la Pesadilla

Esther Quesada Gálvez 28 diciembre 2006

Hola! Ya se que es martes 23 y que dije que me sería imposible colgar el capítulo, pero al final las cosas han cambiado. En fín, brindo por el entusiasmo que los lectores dedican a este fic. En especial Yumi.neko, una fan que sigue la historia con gran voluntad y a la que dedico un fuerte abrazo! De verdad me encanta que te guste tanto! Y tambien un abrazo para todos los que la leen! Estoy que no quepo de gozo! Espero que al final _El Ratón Superdetective 2 _(que Disney no publicará jamás, lo sé) haya sido una bonita historia para compartir con todos los fans de este detective tan especial. Estoy muy contenta. Bueno, dejo que leáis ya y espero que continuéis conmigo en el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana. Nos vemos! Ah, y por cierto... siento dejaros con la incógnita, pero lo que pasará entre Basil y Olivia tampoco podreis saberlo hasta entonces. Paciencia, que todo llega! Chao!

* * *

**_Capítulo 17 – El final de la pesadilla._**

Los dos ratones mantuvieron cierta distancia hasta que Basil decidió actuar.

Qué puedo decir? Las peleas entre hombres siempre han tenido la misma estructura. Dos bestias que se linchan a tortazos por alguna razón que normalmente no tiene ni importancia… eso sí, todo cambia cuando el asunto tiene que ver con una mujer.

Al no tener armas, la pelea era muy igualada. Ambos luchadores eran de la misma altura y peso, y ninguno se rendía fácilmente.

Basil le dio un par de puñetazos a Endarno y este intentó devolvérselos sin demasiado éxito. Estaba más acostumbrado a usar las pistolas que las manos; en cambio, Basil se había visto involucrado en tantas peles a causa de su trabajo que ya lo tenía dominado.

Eleanor se lo pasaba de lo lindo. Aunque su ayudante estuviera perdiendo le encantaba ser uno de los motivos de la pelea. Aquello le hacía sentir más poderosa.

Todo parecía apuntar a que Basil llevaba las de ganar, pero la suerte le dio la espalda cuando se levantó un golpe de aire y le empujó hacia atrás. Tuvo el tiempo justo para agarrarse a la tarima antes de que su cuerpo estuviera a punto de caer. Ahora estaba colgando de la madera mientras Endarno avanzaba sonriente hacia él.

―Qué, ya te rindes? ―Rió. ―Una lástima, me habría gustado matarte yo mismo, pero será mejor que sigamos la tradición y caigas por tu propio peso. ―Le pisó la mano. ―Tranquilo, te ayudaré a dar el primer paso.

Basil sintió el dolor en la mano izquierda y soltó los dedos sin poder evitarlo. Endarno le pisoteó la otra mano.

―Se acabó, amigo, _bon voyage_!

El Detective estaba a punto de ceder cuando tuvo la rápida idea que le permitiría salvar la piel. Con su cola, Basil atrapó la mano de Endarno y le empujó hacia delante mientras volvía a agarrarse a la tarima con ambas manos.

El otro no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, precipitándose al vacío sin poder agarrarse a nada.

Basil le vio desaparecer tras la niebla de las alturas y suspiró aliviado. Logró subir de nuevo y se plantó frente a la Sombra.

―Hasta aquí hemos llegado, Eleanor Flaversham. Si te entregas por propia voluntad me encargaré de que te pongan en una celda a tu medida. Tal vez el juez no sea demasiado duro si colaboras.

―Bueno… ―Sonrió ella. ―Lo que está claro es que no podría ganar a un ratón tan fuerte como tú, no es cierto, Basil? Supongo que estás en lo cierto, no voy a poder ganar esta vez. Por qué no acabamos con esto y me matas de una vez?

―No voy a ser yo el que mate a una mujer. ―Contestó.

―Ah, si, lo había olvidado. El honor. Un caballero jamás haría daño a una dama, no es así? ―Su sonrisa se tornó más seca. ―En mi opinión… es una tontería.

―Eso deberás contárselo al tribunal. ―Basil se dio la vuelta un instante para mirar hacia abajo.

―Sí… supongo. ―Tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y lo elevó para lanzárselo a Basil. ―¡Pero no antes de haber acabado contigo!

De repente sonó un disparo.

Basil y Eleanor cruzaron las miradas. Ella eliminó por completo su sonrisa y se miró el estómago. La sangre había comenzado a correrle por el vestido. Instintivamente, miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Olivia. La muchacha sostenía el revolver que Basil había dejado caer antes en alto y miraba a la mujer con ojos inexpresivos.

―Olivia…

―Lo siento, tía. ―Susurró la niña. ―Se acabó.

Eleanor miró una última vez a Basil antes de sonreírle por última vez.

―Rattigan, espérame… Ya voy. ―Cerró los ojos, se dejó vencer por su propio peso y su cuerpo cayó desde la torre del Big Ben, perdiéndose en el vacío tal y como había hecho su prometido ocho años atrás.

* * *

Basil corrió hacia Olivia y se agachó para cogerla cuando ella volvió a perder las fuerzas.

―No podía permitir que mi tía se saliera con la suya. ―Le sonrió tiernamente.

―No hables, te sacaré de aquí. Todo saldrá bien. ―Basil la levantó en brazos.

―Déjalo, he perdido… he perdido mucha… sangre.

―Olivia, ahora no puedes rendirte. No después de que todo haya acabado. Por favor, resiste. ―Le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho. ―Escúchalos; son los latidos de mi corazón. Mientras los oigas habrá esperanza.

―Basil…

―Eooooo! Aquí arriba! ―A Basil le resultó familiar esa voz. Miró hacia lo lejos y, para su sorpresa, una silueta familiar apareció en el cielo.

―Pero si es…

―Basil, están bien? ―Dawson se agarró a la bandera que hacía de membrana para el globo.

Cómo ya os debéis imaginar, era el globo improvisado que los tres hombres habían usado aquella noche de 1897 en que habían tenido que perseguir a Rattigan por todo Londres. La Reina había decidido declararlo medio de transporte real y lo conservaba bien en un lugar privilegiado del garaje del palacio. Flaversham y Dawson habían tenido la idea de ir a pedir ayuda a la Reina y ella les había ofrecido lo que buscaban, además de todo un regimiento de soldados que habían empezado a subir por la torre del Big Ben en misión de rescate.

Basil se sintió orgulloso de tener amigos así en los que confiar. En cuanto el primer regimiento de la Reina llegó a la tarima, los soldados empezaron a ocuparse de la guarida de la Sombra y de las víctimas. Poco después llegó el regimiento del aire.

Aquella noche resultó todo un acontecimiento. Los periodistas llegaron enseguida al lugar de los hechos para conseguir la exclusiva de lo que había pasado, Scotland Yard llegó en último lugar y el Inspector Lutter tuvo que conformarse con las explicaciones de la Guardia real. No obstante, los periódicos del día siguiente obtuvieron la noticia que habían estado esperando desde hacía tantos años.

"Se descubre la verdad sobre el caso _Rattigan_"

Dawson le alargó el periódico a Flaversham con una sonrisa en la cara.

―Finalmente lo hemos conseguido.

―Así es. ¡Ah, Doctor!

Los dos ratones vieron acercarse al Doctor Huber, médico del Hospital de Londres. Después de tantas horas esperando en la sala ya era hora de recibir noticias nuevas.

―¿Cómo está? ―Flaversham miró al ratón con ojos esperanzadores.

―Fuera de peligro. ―Contestó el Doctor con una sonrisa. ―Mi paciente es una ratoncita con suerte. La bala no llegó a causarle daños irreversibles. Con un poco de suerte, dentro de un par de días podrá dejar el hospital.

―Esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida, Doctor. Muchas gracias. ―Hiram le estrechó las manos con emoción.

―¿Podemos pasar a verla? ―Preguntó Dawson.

―Por supuesto, pero no me la atosiguen demasiado. Todavía tiene que recuperarse del susto.

Los ratones le sonrieron y avanzaron a toda prisa por el pasillo hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba la paciente.

―¡Olivia! ―Hiram se abalanzó sobre la cama con los ojos empapados en lágrimas de la emoción.

―Papá, me haces daño, no me achuches tan fuerte. ―Se quejó la chica sonriéndole.

―Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, hija mía…

―Estoy bien, papá.

―Eso ya lo veo. ―Flaversham se apartó de su hija para dejarla respirar y le acarició las mejillas con ternura.

―Me alegro de que todo haya acabado bien. ―Dawson se quitó el sombrero en señal de saludo. ―Tienes buen aspecto, Olivia.

―Gracias, Doctor Dawson. Usted también. Esto… ―Miró a los dos hombres. ―El Señor Basil… ¿Cómo está?

Dawson y Hiram entrecruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron.

―Se ha pasado la noche en vela, pero está bien. ―Aclaró Dawson. ―Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, pero creo que…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

Un gran ramo de flores apareció primero y luego la cara de Basil asomó de entre las rosas.

―Temía que estarían todos aquí.

Olivia no dijo nada pero sintió que el júbilo le inundaba el corazón. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al Detective vivo y sereno como siempre.

―Esto… las he traído porque no se me ocurría otra cosa que se les pueda dar a los pacientes.

―Y ha acertado. ―Hiram tomó las flores. ―Le diré a la enfermera que las ponga en agua. Le darán un color precioso a la habitación.

―Le acompañaré. ―Dawson empujó a Flaversham fuera y miró una última vez a Basil antes de cerrar la puerta.

Basil y Olivia se quedaron solos.


	18. Te quiero

Esther Quesada Gálvez 28 diciembre 2006

Que nervios! Ya casi acabamos! A ver si os gustan los finales que uso, la verdad es que me cuesta escribirlos. Bueno, en esta parte, la emoción se intensifica, pèro tendré que haceros esperar un poco más para que sepáis el final. Recordad que todavía faltan dos capítulos. A ver si la semana que viene puedo poner el siguiente capitulo, ok? Confío en que os esté gustando. Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos! XD

* * *

**_Capítulo 18 – Te quiero._**

El silencio era incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Olivia mantenía la vista baja sin atreverse a mirar a Basil, y él hacía lo mismo. Parecía mentira que, tan sólo unas horas atrás, hubieran estado tan unidos y que ahora fueran incapaces ni siquiera de decir "hola".

―Esto… ―Olivia decidió romper el silencio. ―Imaginaba que vendrías.

―Era lo menos que podía hacer.

―Y… cómo estás?

―Bien. Cómo estás tú?

―Bien también. ―Después de otro rato de silencio, Olivia se atrevió a levantar la vista. ―Anoche, cuando Endarno iba a dispararte… No pude pensar; sólo me vino a la cabeza que tenía que parar la bala…

―Y fue una irresponsabilidad por tu parte. ―Contestó él, mirándola a los ojos.

―Estoy fuera de peligro ahora…

―Pero si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo tal vez no habrías sobrevivido. ―Su expresión era seria.

―Siempre tienes que alargarme el sermón? Incluso cuando deberías alegrarte de que esté viva?

―Maldición, Olivia! ―Basil se dejó caer a su lado en la cama y le tomó los hombros. ―Alegrarme? Arriesgaste tu vida y casi mueres en el intento! Te parece que debería alegrarme de que hayas estado a punto de morir?

―Estoy viva, Basil. Viva! ―Le acarició la mejilla. ―Y estoy tan contenta de poder tocarte, de que estés aquí… que ya no me importa nada más.

―Debería enojarme contigo por lo que hiciste.

―Pero no lo harás. ―Sonrió ella. ―Por que te sellaré la boca antes de que empieces a regañarme. ―Y dicho esto le besó con sensualidad y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Basil no pudo resistirse al tacto de aquellos labios y le devolvió el beso con pasión. La agarró de la cintura y movió la lengua dentro de su boca mientras su mente repetía sin cesar: "Sólo mía. Mía y de nadie más. Mía, mía, mía!"

Olivia sintió el calor arder en su interior. Necesitaba besar aquellos labios más que nunca. Había estado a punto de perderlos para siempre y no quería olvidarse del delicioso sabor que tenían. Profundizó en el beso y se agarró a Basil como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería soltarse nunca más. Nunca más!

Basil sintió el zarpazo del deseo en sus entrañas, pero antes de que sus manos pudieran empezar a actuar por si solas, una voz interior le hizo saltar de sus fantasías y le devolvió a la realidad.

Finalizó el beso con Olivia y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos los unos en los del otro. La muchacha respiraba agitadamente debido a la excitación, y sus ojos estaban iluminados por el deseo. Su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Iba a ser difícil olvidarse de aquella imagen, sobretodo siendo tan tentadora a sus mismos ojos, pero Basil estaba seguro de que iba a hacer lo correcto.

―No podemos hacerlo. ―Dijo.

―Qué? ―Ella pareció despertar de un largo sueño.

―No podemos continuar con esto, Olivia. Y ambos lo sabemos.

―Basil…?

―Mira, lo he pensado mucho y… cuando subas al altar la semana que viene será para decir "sí", y no quiero ni que dudes de ello.

―Qué? ―Ella reaccionó entonces. ―Basil, no voy a casarme! Henry es bueno pero no me quiere, y yo a él tampoco. No hay razón para seguir con la boda, y yo no…

―Es lo mejor para todos.

―Pero qué tonterías dices?

―No discutas conmigo. ―Él se levantó de la cama para mantener las distancias. ―Cuando te volví a ver después de tantos años, aquella mañana, me di cuenta de que iba a sucederme algo grande. Necesitaba aprender una lección; tú me las has enseñado. Olivia… te quiero. Nunca antes te lo había dicho, pero ahora ya no me da miedo admitirlo. Te quiero y te querré siempre, y es por eso por lo que tengo que dejarte ir. Yo jamás podré darte lo que te mereces, y Henry es todo cuanto una chica de tu edad necesita. Tu padre me ha hablado muy bien de él y yo…

―Basil, no lo digas.

Él suspiró y abrió la boca.

―Sé que te hará feliz.

Olivia perdió las fuerzas con aquellas palabras.

―Te mereces algo mejor. ―Prosiguió él. ―Espero que seas muy feliz… y te deseo todo lo mejor. ―Se dio la vuelta para irse.

―Basil, por favor…

Él reprimió las ganas de volver a atrás y besarla de nuevo.

―Adiós, Olivia. ―Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación a paso rápido.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada en la cama, incapaz de hablar o de llorar. Sólo al cabo de unos segundos, sus ojos reaccionaron y dejaron escapar las lágrimas contenidas.

―Basil…

Olivia dejó que el llanto surgiera de su garganta y se apoderara del ambiente silencioso y solitario de aquella habitación.


	19. Nunca es demasiado tarde

Esther Quesada Gálvez 28 diciembre 2006

Uno más! Uno más y llegaremos al final! Qué hará Olivia? Qué hará Basil? (Parezco la presentadora de un concurso) Ejem. Nada, espero que os guste este capítulo y que estéis atentos al último, que por desgracia no podré poner la semana que viene... Ahora, no os preocupéis, tal vez hay suerte y lo coloco antes de lo previsto. Paciencia. Y si tenéis cualquier duda, cualquier pregunta sobre los personajes, lo que sea, enviadme un preview y contestaré a ellas. Ah, por cierto, estoy pensando en escribir otra historia sobre otro ratón Disney. Adivináis quien es? No, no es Mickey Mouse. Sólo os diré que sale en la película de una de las princesas Disney. En fín, confío en que tenga tiempo y ganas para ponerme a ello. Bueno, chao y hasta la próxima, amigos míos!

* * *

**_Capítulo 19 – Nunca es demasiado tarde._**

Llegó el día señalado en el calendario de los Flaversham. El sol relucía como nunca y los pájaros armonizaban el ambiente con sus cantos.

Entestados a que no se convirtiera en una boda normal y corriente, los padrinos se habían puesto de acuerdo en celebrar la boda al aire libre, en un precioso parque. La glorieta en donde los novios unirían sus lazos estaba adornada con rosas blancas y cintas. Los asientos también habían sido adornados. Todo estaba perfecto para la gran ocasión.

―Los invitados ya van llegando. Esto va a estar más lleno que la panza del tío Joel después del banquete.

Victoria, la mejor amiga de la novia, entró en la tienda donde la modista le estaba dando los últimos retoques al vestido. Olivia lo llevaba puesto y estaba encima de un pequeño taburete.

―No sé si será bueno que se llene tanto. ―Murmuró.

―A qué viene esa cara larga?

―Debe ser la duda de antes del casamiento. ―Resopló la modista.

―Maribel, puede retirarse un momento? ―Olivia bajó del taburete. ―Me gustaría hablar a solas con mi amiga.

―Claro. La modista guardó las agujas y salió de la tienda.

―Bueno, qué pasa? ―Victoria se acercó a Olivia con preocupación.

―Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que me voy a casar con Henry? ―Le dijo ella.

La muchacha sonrió tiernamente.

―Oli… eres mi mejor amiga. Por mucho que quiera a Henry… no puedo oponerme a la decisión de los demás. Además, sé que contigo será feliz.

―Pero él… ―Olivia se abstuvo de contestar porque sabía que aquello no ayudaría en absoluto. ―Victoria, no estoy segura de que quiera… no quiero…

―Qué pasa? ―Ante su silencio, la ratoncita comprendió enseguida lo que le ocurría a la novia. ―No puedes olvidarte de él, verdad? Todavía le amas demasiado.

―Llevo días sin poder quitármelo de la cabeza. Estoy desesperada; ya no sé que hacer. Cuando esté ante Henry… cómo voy a poder dar el "sí" si ni siquiera lo deseo de verdad?

―Pero él te dijo que no podía ser, Oli. Si hubiese querido no habría dejado todo atrás para estar contigo?

―Dijo que no podía ofrecerme lo que me merecía, pero yo no quiero nada. ―Miró a su amiga. ―Me dan lo mismo las riquezas y los honores, me da igual si soy rica como si soy pobre… lo único que quiero es estar con él.

―Y qué vas a hacer?

―No lo sé.

Olivia se levantó el velo y se miró en el espejo. Una ratoncita triste e indecisa le miraba desde el otro lado del cristal. Volvió a bajarse el velo y llamaron a la puerta.

―Ah, cariño. Estas aquí. ―Hiram Flaversham entró a paso rápido. ―Estas preciosa, de verdad. ―Al notar la débil sonrisa que Olivia lucía bajo el velo, el hombre miró a Victoria. ―Podrías disculparnos un momentín? Tengo que darle buena suerte a mi querida hija.

―Sin problema. ―Victoria salió de la habitación para esperarse fuera.

Una vez solos, Hiram le levantó el velo a su hija y comprobó sus sospechas al ver aquellos ojos llorosos.

―Y esa cara? ―Preguntó.

―La emoción, padre. ―Ella se secó los restos húmedos de los ojos.

―Ya… ―Hiram suspiró. ―Mira, Olivia… creo que ya es hora de que decidas lo que quieres.

―Qué? ―Aquello la cogió desprevenida.

Él le sonrió con ternura.

―Sé lo que has pasado por culpa de esta boda. No hace falta que me lo escondas más; soy tu padre y no se me escapa nada.

―Papá…

―Déjame acabar. ―Le dijo. ―Aquella noche en que te hirieron lo vi todo claro. Creía que yo era el único capaz de quererte tanto, pero me equivocaba. Él te quiere mucho más de lo que sería capaz un hombre normal. Y sin duda que tú también a él.

―… ―Olivia se quedó perpleja. ―Lo… lo sabías?

―Pues claro que sí. Un padre siempre sabe lo que piensan sus hijos. ―Sonrió. ―Él siempre estuvo pendiente de ti, incluso cuando yo no podía hacerme cargo de tu seguridad. Y no hay duda de que ambos tenéis algo importante que mantener.

―Papá, yo…

―No te pido que hagas lo que he decidido por ti, sino lo que te dicta el corazón. Es tu decisión; no la mía. No hace falta que aparezcas ahí fuera; puedes escapar si lo deseas. No me sentiré ultrajado por eso; lo que si me fastidiaría es que no decidieras lo que quieres en realidad.

―Lo… lo dices en serio? ―Sus ojos se llenaron de una nueva luz.

Hiram asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, hija mía.

Olivia se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

―Gracias, papá.

―Te quiero, pequeña mía.

Victoria entró de nuevo en la habitación.

―Vaya, siento interrumpir… pero los invitados empiezan a impacientarse.

―En ese caso será mejor que vaya a calmarlos. ―Hiram le guiño el ojo a su hija. ―Lo necesitarán. ―Y salió de la habitación.

Al ver como le había cambiado la cara a Olivia, Victoria se le acercó con curiosidad.

―Qué ha pasado que de repente estás tan contenta?

Ella le sonrió.

―Necesito que me ayudes, Viki.

―Mande? ―La otra enarcó una ceja.

* * *

El ambiente en el 221½ de Baker Street estaba caldeado. 

―Pero qué diablos hace? ―La Señora Judson comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras esperaba al pie de la escalera.

Dawson salió de una de las habitaciones y descendió las escaleras a paso rápido.

―Y bien? ―Insistió la mujer.

―Dice que no quiere venir.

―Cómo?!

―Me ha dicho que nos vayamos solos, que no piensa venir.

―Pero bueno, cómo puede ser tan maleducado! ―La mujer se recogió las faldas. ―Nada, esto lo arreglo yo enseguida. Se va a enterar! Voy a decirle un par de cosas y…

―Será mejor que nos vayamos, Señora Judson. ―Dawson la detuvo del brazo. ―De verdad, es mejor que le dejemos solo. Si quiere venir… ya se decidirá.

―Pero… si le han invitado…

―Créame, es mejor así. Vamos, el coche nos espera. ―Dawson tiró suavemente para que la mujer le siguiera y la invitó a pasar primero.

Echó un último vistazo hacia el piso de arriba y murmuró en voz baja.

―Aún no es tarde para tomar una decisión. Espero que se dé cuenta de ello a tiempo.

Cerró la puerta y partió en el coche de alquiler junto con su mujer y la Señora Judson.

Arriba, mirando por la ventana, Basil les vio partir.

El traje descansaba encima de la butaca tal y como se lo había dejado la Señora Judson el día anterior. No tenía intención de ponérselo, ni siquiera de tocarlo o de admirar lo bien planchado que estaba. Lo único que deseaba era mirar por la ventana, contemplar la calle y sentir como los rayos de sol le calentaban la cabeza.

Sabía que faltaba poco para que empezara la boda; de hecho, los bancos ya estarían llenos a rebosar de invitados. El cura ya habría adoptado su posición en la glorieta y el novio estaría listo para desposar a la novia…

Respiró hondo. Aunque sabía que había hecho lo correcto… no entendía porque se sentía tan estúpido. Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Haberse enamorado de Olivia había resultado mucho más doloroso que la misma muerte. Sin ella a su lado sabía que su vida iba a ser un infierno, pero no podía cambiar lo que estaba predestinado ya. Ella iba a casarse con Henry y no había marcha atrás. No la habría aunque se presentase en la boda en el momento del "si quiero" y se opusiera… Por un momento pensó en dicha posibilidad. Tal vez no era una idea tan descabellada…

―Oh, pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?! Olivia tiene que casarse con Henry, él le dará lo que necesita. Ella se merece un hombre que la quiera y que pueda proporcionarle la vida para la que nació, llena de lujo y felicidad, en una casa en donde pueda educar a sus hijos y en donde nunca falte el queso en la mesa. Yo… ―Miró hacia atrás y, por un breve momento, se imaginó aquella casa llena de vida, con niños saltando aquí y allá, jugando, corriendo por los pasillos… y Olivia abajo, junto a la hoguera, tejiendo un precioso vestidito para el bebé que estaba de camino…

Aquella visión le dejó un sabor de boca tan dulce que su corazón no pudo aguantarlo más. Si no podía hacer realidad aquel sueño, por lo menos vería a Olivia por última vez antes de que Henry se la llevara lejos de su alcance.

Se quitó el batín y, en lo que se refiere al traje, pasó de largo. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, se colocó una chaqueta color marrón y salió a la calle dando un portazo. A aquella hora sería difícil encontrar un coche, y como que el parque tampoco estaba tan lejos se decidió por ir andando, aunque los nervios le hicieron acelerar la marcha en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza: ver a Olivia por última vez.


	20. Aquella Noche volví a nacer

Esther Quesada Gálvez 28 diciembre 2006

_Hoy: 8 febrero 2007_

Final completo! Ya hemos acabado! Espero que la historia os haya resultado interesante y os lo hayáis pasado muy bien leyéndola, igual que yo. Quiero dar las gracias a todos, a las personas que me han animado a continuarla y a todos aquellos que, aunque no me hayan dejado review, me hayan hecho el favor de leerla. Je je. Bueno, decir que espero que nos volvamos a encontrar y, si algún día comienzo otra hitoria Disney o de Basil o Timón, la podáis leer también.

Un besazo y que tengáis una vida brillante y entretenida, pues sin aventura no hay emoción. Nos vemos! Gracias!

PD: Ah, un´último aviso para los que me queráis preguntar cualquier cosa sobre los personajes o la historia. Hacedlo con un review y yo me encargaré de contestarlas. Gracias. Hasta la próxima! (Esto no será un adiós definitivo, algún día volveré!)

* * *

**_Capítulo 20 – Aquella noche volví a nacer._**

Henry esperaba ansioso a que la música anunciara la llegada de la novia. Hiram Flaversham acababa de recibir a Dawson y las señoras y había vuelto al lado del novio con cierta preocupación. El Doctor le había dicho que Basil no se había movido de su habitación y que no tenía intención de venir, pero que debían confiar un poco en el destino.

"Espero que tenga razón" Pensó mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

De repente, la música comenzó a sonar. Todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta para ver a la radiante novia, que avanzó por el pasillo a paso firme y se detuvo ante el altar sin vacilación.

El cura sonrió y comenzó el sermón advirtiendo que lo haría más corto para que la ceremonia no durase tanto.

Flaversham no entendía porque su hija no había huido, pero se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que sucediera algo, pues sabía que Olivia no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Basil se detuvo un instante a recuperar aire. Ya estaba cerca del parque, pero todavía le quedaban unos cuantos pasos de humano para llegar a la entrada. Se armó de valor y retomó el camino a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del parque no le extrañó toparse con dos soldados ingleses que lo vigilaban.

―Alto, Señor. ―Dijo uno de ellos. ―Trae invitación?

―Oigan, no tengo tiempo para eso. ―Contestó él, jadeando. ―La invitación la tiene mi compañero, el Doctor Dawson. Él se la enseñará encantado, pero ahora tienen que dejarme pasar.

―Lo siento, Señor, pero se está celebrando una boda muy especial y tenemos órdenes de ahuyentar a cualquier intruso. Si no tiene la invitación…

―Pero es que no lo entienden?! Tengo que entrar! Es muy importante! A vida o muerte!

―De verdad que lo sentimos, pero no podemos dejarle pasar. Tendrá que esperar a que termine la ceremonia.

―Entonces ya será demasiado tarde!

―Lo siento, no puede pasar.

Basil ya no tenía paciencia para hablar.

―Muy bien, si no quieren dejarme pasar entonces no les importará que les diga a los anfitriones que han estado bebiendo en horas de servicio, verdad?

Los otros dos se miraron.

―Cómo lo sabe…?

―Fácil, ambos huelen a alcohol y tienen manchas en la parte inferior del cuello, además me he fijado en que les cuesta mantenerse rectos del todo. Por no mencionar que tienen las manos sudadas de haber aguantado las botellas con los guantes y con este calor. Y no me extrañaría que hubiesen estado también fumándose un cigarrito, hay restos de ceniza en el suelo y a usted le sobresale el paquete del bolsillo.

Se volvieron a mirar con sorpresa.

―Pero bueno, usted es detective o algo parecido?

―Precisamente. ―Contestó él. ―Y si no me dejan paso creo que informaré a sus superiores de la fiestecita.

―Ah no, eso no lo hará.

―Se apuesta algo?

―Oiga, usted no tiene derecho a irrumpir aquí como le dé la gana. Y será mejor que se marche antes de que me enfade.

Viendo que era incapaz de convencerles, Basil tuvo que adoptar la otra vía, la más vieja de todas.

―Ahí va, miren, por ahí viene el jefe, ahora le hablaré de su rendimiento.

―Viene? ―Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver si venía el superior y Basil aprovechó aquel instante para escabullirse y entrar.

―Eh, eh! Usted! Vuelva aquí! ―Gritó el guarda.

* * *

El cura ya había empezado la parte más importante.

―Henry, aceptas tomar la mano de Olivia para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida en lo bueno y en lo mano, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

El novio pareció dudar unos segundos y luego sonrió.

―Sí quiero.

―Y tú, Olivia…

* * *

Basil se detuvo en seco al ver a toda la gente reunida al otro lado del río. De repente, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a la novia que asentía con la cabeza. Los novios se pusieron los anillos y Basil se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde.

―Ya le tengo! ―El guarda se abalanzó sobre él y le inmovilizó las manos. ―Loco, creía que podría contra mí, eh? Anda, venga, que le demostraré como las gastamos la guardia inglesa. ―Basil no opuso resistencia.

El guardia caminó firme con su prisionero hasta que oyó una voz que le hizo detenerse en seco.

―Déjelo, es un amigo de la familia.

―Pero qué? Ah, Señorita… ―De repente reaccionó. ―Có… cómo es que no está en el altar?

Basil giró la cabeza lentamente y sintió que el corazón le saltaba del pecho en cuanto vio aquellos preciosos ojos aguamarina y aquella sonrisa.

―Olivia…?

* * *

―Por el poder que se me ha sido concedido, y delante de Dios yo os declaro marido y mujer. ―El obispo miró a Henry con una sonrisa. ―Puedes besar a la novia.

El muchacho respiró hondo y levantó el velo de su amada lentamente. Sin embargo, su dulzura se convirtió en sorpresa en cuanto vio la cara de Victoria.

―Hola, Henry… ―Ella sonrió forzadamente.

―Pero qué…?

Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos.

―Supongo que estarás pensando que tiene que haber una explicación para esto… ―Murmuró la chica.

―Pues… sí, supongo que sí. ―El otro no acababa de salir de su asombro.

―Pues sí, la hay… y creo que será mejor que te la empiece a contar desde el principio…

* * *

―Un amigo de la familia? ―El guardia miró a Basil y luego volvió a fijar la vista en la ratoncita. ―Vaya, no lo sabía. ―Dejó ir al preso. ―Mis disculpas, Señor. Regresaré a mi puesto.

―Será mejor. ―Ella le sonrió y él hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Basil y Olivia se quedaron solos y en silencio. La situación era extraña, pero por alguna razón tenía un aire cómico.

Al final, Olivia fue la que volvió a romper el silencio.

―Temía que no vinieras.

―Yo… ―Él no sabía que decir. ―No tenía intención de hacerlo, pero…

Ella sonrió.

―Habrías sido capaz de quedarte en casa sólo por no dejarte vencer por las tentaciones, eh?

―Me habría quedado en casa… si hubiera sido capaz de olvidarte. ―Contestó levantando la vista.

―Y no has sido capaz?

―No. No he podido olvidar aquella carita inocente que apareció por primera vez en Baker Street pidiendo ayuda, no he podido olvidar ni siquiera la noche en que comenzó todo. Aquella en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron para no separarse jamás, aquella noche… en que, de alguna forma,… volví a nacer.

Olivia bajó la vista con una sonrisa y volvió a mirarle.

―Y tú no tendrías que estar en el altar con Henry? ―Le preguntó él.

―Lo habría estado… si hubiese sido capaz de odiarte.

―Y… lo has sido?

―No. ―Se humedeció los labios sin dejar de sonreír. ―De hecho… estoy tan enamorada de ti que sería incapaz de odiarte. Nunca.

Él sonrió.

―Cómo sabías que iba a venir?

―No lo sabía. ―Dijo ella. ―Pero tenía una corazonada. ―Avanzó unos pasos hacia él. ―Ahora sólo quiero saber… si de verdad estás aquí o si sólo es una jugarreta de mi imaginación. ―Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y sonrió. ―Sí que estás aquí.

―Olivia…

―Sssh. ―Le selló los labios con un dedo. ―No hables; sólo bésame. ―Unió sus labios con los de él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

―Olivia… ―Él se libró un instante de su boca y le acarició la mejilla con manos temblorosas. ―No podré darte lujos ni riquezas, la vida conmigo será sencilla y aburrida, tendremos que vivir el día a día como podamos, sin caprichos… Es esa la vida que quieres? La vida de un simple Detective?

―Para mí, ―Sonrió ella. ―la mejor vida será estar a tu lado. No me importa si no somos ricos o si tenemos que alimentar a nuestros hijos con lo justo. Esta será mi prueba de fuego, porque sea o no la vida que me merezca… es la que quiero vivir contigo. Y sé que tendremos aventuras para vivir y contar, y siempre estaremos juntos. Eso es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti.

Se sonrieron y Basil la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella se lo devolvía.

―No volveré a dejarte marchar. ―Le susurró al oído él. ―Nunca más. Eres mía, Olivia, y siempre lo serás.

―Por siempre. ―Contestó ella.

Se miraron un instante y se besaron apasionadamente.

* * *

―Y esa es toda la historia. ―Victoria respiró tranquila después de haberle contado a Henry todo lo que había pasado entre Olivia y Basil, y de que la chica le había pedido que fuera al altar en su lugar. ―Supongo que ahora te has quedado sin novia… pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, Henry.

Él meditó durante unos segundos y, finalmente, para sorpresa de la muchacha, le sonrió con afecto.

―La verdad… es que tengo a la novia que quería.

―Eh? ―A la muchacha le dio un salto el corazón cuando él le tomó de las manos con dulzura y le acarició el anillo.

―Llevas mi anillo y… de hecho hace tiempo que deseaba que te lo pusieras.

―Qué? Pero yo…

―Victoria, Olivia y yo éramos buenos amigos, pero el hecho de casarnos… sólo interesaba a nuestros padres. Yo te quería a ti. Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero, pero no quería decírtelo porque me daba miedo que tu no sintieras lo mismo. Ahora que estamos aquí… y aunque la boda no haya servido de nada, te lo preguntaré sin tapujos. ―Se arrodilló frente a ella. ―Victoria Dientiblanco y Gruller, te quieres casar conmigo?

―Oh, Henry! ―Ella se le echó a los brazos con el rostro lleno de felicidad. ―Creí que jamás me lo pedirías!

―Bueno, el caso es que yo tengo que casar a alguien. ―El cura cerró la Biblia. ―En fin, como que lo único que hay que variar aquí son los nombres, me ahorraré toda la palabrería. Henry Roquefort y Victoria Dientiblanco, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Y dale el beso a la novia ya, muchacho.

Henry no se lo pensó dos veces y besó a su esposa con todo el júbilo.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada y los Señores Roquefort se empezaron a hacer a la idea de que ya podían olvidarse de la unión con los Flaversham.

Hiram sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho. Olivia había decidido por fin el camino que deseaba, y él, como padre, no podía estar más orgulloso de su propia hija que en aquel momento de felicidad.

* * *

Olivia y Basil contemplaron encantados como la feliz pareja se alejaba por el sendero en el carruaje de bodas.

Ella estaba segura de que Henry y Victoria serían muy felices juntos. Tal vez algún día les pasaría a visitar.

―Bueno, y ahora que ya se ha acabado todo… ―Basil le miró con ojos risueños. ―Qué vamos a hacer?

―En primer lugar, arreglar la casa. Hay que prepararla para cuando nazca en bebé.

De pronto, Basil se quedó callado de golpe.

―El… bebé?

Ella le sonrió.

―Cuando me dispararon tuve miedo de perderlo, pero el Doctor Huber me ha asegurado de que el proceso sigue su curso normal.

―Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

―Cuando estuvieras preparado para oírlo. ―Rió ella. ―Qué pasa, ya te has arrepentido?

Él sonrió.

―Al contrario. Estaba pensando en cuando iríamos a por el primero.

Ella le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

―Vamos a casa? A nuestra casa?

―Sí. Y la convertiremos en el mejor hogar del mundo.

―Entre los dos lo conseguiremos.

Ambos se alejaron juntos, enlazados de las colas y abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

Una sombra los vio alejarse desde detrás de un árbol y sonrió. Por fin el Detective era feliz. Ahora ya tenía la conciencia tranquila.

El sujeto se agarró el brazo dolido con la otra mano y comenzó a andar de regreso hacia algún lugar llamado hogar al que todavía no conocía, arrastrando su pata de palo y desapareciendo entre los árboles con una sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez algún día volvieran a encontrarse… pero eso ya sería en otra aventura.

Fin.


	21. Nota de la autora

Nota importante:

Buenas a todos y todas! ;D

Bueno, esta nota va sobretodo a las personas que me escriben reviews. Me alegra muchísimo recibir vuestros comentarios, de veras! No obstante, me gustaría pediros un favor.

Resulta que si estáis conectados a Fanfiction puedo localizaros para responder a vuestros mensajes, pero si no estáis conectados cuando me escribís no puedo responderos porque vuestra dirección no aparece en los mensajes, y eso me entristece mucho.

En caso de que no estéis inscritos a Fanfiction, por favor, usad mi mail. Está aquí en mi profile. Tenéis que teclear unas palabras para acceder a él, pero creo que no tendréis problemas.

Otra forma de localizarme es en Deviant Art. Allí también tengo el mismo nombre. Si buscais en google Raygirl13 posiblemente os conducirá directamente a mi web de Deviant Art o de Youtube. Espero que eso os sea de ayuda.

Es que si no lo hacemos así no puedo hablar con vosotros, y de verdad me encantaría.

Muchas gracias y disculpad las molestias. ^_^


End file.
